Andrea's Heart
by Bellatrix's Weightless Tears
Summary: Four years have passed since Andy kissed Miranda one night. Now one fifteen year old Caroline Priestly will be the key to bringing both together.
1. Chapter 1

It happened at exactly 7:45pm on the subway. Cramped riders stared at Andy who blurted outloud. ''I'm in love with Miranda.''

One passenger in a thick Bronx accent snorted. ''Good for you honey.''

So what was she waiting for, had to tell her. Now.

No way was she waiting another day. One thought Andy had to find her. Tell her she needed her.

Stepped off her stop, made a phone call she no doubt sounded crazy, and sprinted upstairs to street, raining torrentially hailed a cab to Elias Clarke Building.

Gave scrunched up bills to the cabbie. Andy entered the building. The doorman all knew her well, Gordy and Sal, Andy use to bring them an early morning coffees and bagels or depending on payday a box of Krispy Kreme's.

Emily still didn't know any of their names she only worked in the building for two years whereas Andy for just six months.

Gordon smiled at a face he hadn't seen in months. ''Hi Andy. Skipped the rain I see.'' Andy was a soaked sight to him.

''Gordy I need a pass to go to the 17th Floor, to see Miranda. Is she still here?''

''Can't do that for you Andy. Wish I could but no one's there, all at the top floor party, go on up just this once. Crash it.''

Stepping away from Gordy. ''Oh Andy. I know you might find this unbelievable but I think in a way Ms Priestly's misses you.''

''I have to.'' Andy confessed.

Nate was right about this. Afraid to see it. Andy remembered her grandmother's words ''Love like I'm not scared.''

In the elevator Andy took in her soaked appearance well it could be worse she just never imagined telling someone she loved them resembling a drenched rat, or that person ever being Miranda Priestly.

The elevator opened as Andy stepped out of it, now to find Miranda and tell her.

Runway's partygoers were mingling with Elias Clarke Board, a few holding cocktails stopped mid conversing, what she was doing here, the Miranda girl that fled in Paris.

Andy saw the iconic silvery white hair with her back to her.

''Miranda.''

Whipping around at her name called by Andréa.

Caught Miranda with her brown eyes.

Plastering a fake smile at such an unexpected newcomer. ''Andréa.'' Her cool eyes took in Andy's wet damp state with a flicker of surprise and a dangerous glimmer of discord.

''I know this is sudden and I need to tell you. Why?''

Miranda was walking away from Andy. What was she doing here tonight?

Andy broke a rule. Took Miranda's wrist to stay near her.

''No Miranda Priestly will _just_ listen to why I left, my reason for Paris.''

Serena and Nigel looked between both Andy and Miranda. No way to defuse the situation, what the hell was Andy doing here.

Nigel tried to give Andy the eye don't mention Paris to Miranda ever. They'd all heard every rant about Andy Sachs. Unprofessional and irresponsible made her and Stephen's squabbling on divorce seem a pleasant ordeal.

A waiter offered from a tray, flutes of champagne. Nigel sure hoped Six could duck.

'' Please Miranda just let me tell what you mean to me. I've been thinking about you.'' Miranda body language was icy. Still holding her wrist. ''I guess I'll just show you how I feel about you.''

Miranda was cutting her eyes like daggers at Andy, the look Sachs you will be writing on bathroom stalls homeless for this.

Placing her thumb under Miranda's chin, Andy pressed her lips to Miranda's. Put all of herself into this kiss.

Hit Andy like doused with cold water. Miranda wasn't kissing her back. Fuck. What had she done? Reality of it in Miranda's blue eyes.

Miranda was very rigid. Very still. Andy slickened her lower lip and pulled away.

Did only one thing to Andy's kiss, began wiping her lips as if revolted. By Andy, her lips and the kiss.

Irv Ravitz raised a sardonic brow, ''I knew you instilled blind devotion Miranda in staff but even all adoring former ones.'' Tinkering laughter, around them at her. La Priestly was not laughed at.

''Yes well Andréa is very impulsive and forgets her place.'' Staring at Andy viciously.

Gripped Andy's elbow herself and waspishly began to shred her former assistant's heart. ''Leave.''

''Miranda let me...can't you see I …''

''See? I see a spoiled child who left and I see in front of me someone who is nothing to me. In my world Andrea you have no meaning. Why would you?''

Miranda continued. ''Just a silly assistant to me who fetched coffee and hardly did that competently.''

Andy held Miranda's eyes. Dawning why would she? Andy had just been her lowly assistant. A pair of hands.

''I understand.'' Tears glistened in her brown eyes.

''Now you are walking away from me Andrea as you did so splendidly and will do now. You will never grace me or Runaway with your inferior presence again.'' Miranda looked livid.

''Andréa was just leaving.'' Miranda said to all around them. Stephan was here. He was reconciling with her. Saw him coming closer to them.

''Serena show Andréa out.''

Brushing Miranda lightly who retreated. ''I know you felt it.''

Numb. Right, yes she was just going, for good. Had to get out of here and fast.

Away from Miranda's ridiculing eyes.

Emily heard about it from Serena, one time she'd been in the loo. Sachs actually locked lips with Miranda. Now wonder Miranda was on the tear tonight.

Every single Runway employee was talking about how infamous Andréa ambushed Miranda with her lips as some sick payback. In front of the board. Half could not believe it.

''Emily get me The Mirror's Editor.''

* * *

At least the rain hid her tears. Miranda didn't just humiliate her, she demolished her. Breathing out and in exhale what was left of her pride, pulling up her collar from the gales.

Got the call from John who felt really shitty about this but he'd been called by La Priestly herself five minutes ago to do this.

Letting her go. Andy understood. John stayed on the line as Andy's phone pinged. Andy's numb slick hand pressed to take the other call. ''Hello. Yes this is Andy speaking. Wait a minute slow down what happened.''

Cutting through the park, it was a shortcut. Nate told her not to take.

* * *

4 hours later

''You must be Andy's grandmother. I'm Detective Benson. SVU.''

Olivia kindly took her to Andrea.

_Week Later_

Nigel snapped the fashion illustrations down on Miranda's desk on this brisk day with force. ''Could you have been any crueller to her.'' Arms crossed sternly at her.

Miranda looked away. Did not have time for this, nonsense. Her divorce proceedings were now on hold, Stephen was back and the twins' father James was finally agreeing to not wanting the girls for full custody and there was Irv's machinations. Andrea's idol worship was at the bottom of her list of priorities.

'' She never came near you without warmth, kindness and I am not sorry Miranda to say I think how you behaved towards her was inexcusable.''

Miranda's mouth pursed.

''I think Miranda, Andy might have had a lot more to have offered you than you realise or value. You missed out on it. Hope Stephen makes you happy Miranda because Andy could have. ''

''What are you talking about?'' Andrea's little infatuation made a fool of her with the Board. That kiss a few days ago.

Made a fool of. Just like in Paris.

''God you didn't even see. Still don't. Not once. Are you blind.''

Nigel had never spoken to her like this. Not even over Paris.

''I love you Miranda but right now I don't like you very much. I'm taking a three hour lunch to be a friend.'' Looked at Miranda hard, Nigel left without one more word to a stunned Miranda.

Emily swallowed hard. Heard and agreed. Nigel was right. Poor Six. She'd even called Andrea a few times. No answer. Promising herself she'd try her again tonight, maybe invite her out or over to her place for sympathy drinks.

_Spring Street_

Nigel buzzed again. Six where are you he wondered. Left three messages. Nothing.

Should have called her after it all happened to talk, but he'd been busy with Francisco and Miranda's generous offer and with Kit becoming the head of Elias Clarke.

Deciding he was going to Andy's place of work next. The New York Mirror. Hoping Miranda didn't destroy Andy's writing.

Checking the address on his phone.

''Hey you were buzzing 8b right.'' Andy's landlord asked the flamboyant man at the front door of his building. Nigel nodded at the burly man.

''Six. Andy Sachs I was hoping she was home.''

''Sorry but she's gone.''

Nigel slumped. Six moved back home. ''Gone. When?''

''22nd owed me back rent. What can you do though rob a Potter's field.''

Nigel looked confused.

''Shame she was a nice kid.'' Shaking his head at Nigel. ''Never going to see my back rent.'' Nigel was fishing through his suit pocket for a cheque book. He'd settle whatever Andy owed. Least he could do. Should have intervened at the party. Gone after Andy that night.

''Gone now. Died last week. Motor accident some type of collision in Ohio. She owed me $1900 bucks.''

Nigel felt shaky. Six was what… Andy wasn't…no couldn't be. Not possible. Refusing to believe it, he was going to take her out to lunch or coffee and if she declined force her to answer her door. No she'd be up a couple of stair flights opening her crummy apartment door to him reluctantly and they'd both sit on her thrift shop couch and he'd be her shoulder for as long as she needed.

Alive.

Came back to Runway in a daze. Typed Andy's Sachs name in shakily. There it was.

Sachs family killed in drunk driving collision in Ohio.

Emily snuck over to Nigel's desk. Went white at his search.

_Later_

''Nigel good your back is something wrong with Emily she keeps staring and bursting into tears every few minutes and I assure you it's not because of me.''

Miranda stood in Nigel's doorway. Sensed something was wrong with Nigel who just stared at his IMac screen.

''Miranda I think you should sit down but then again I don't think it will matter to you anyway.''

Not liking that presumption, Nigel mattered to her. He did. She'd made up with him over Paris.

The new role, and exciting venture with her. She'd atoned for Paris.

Miranda was growing worried from Nigel's face, something had happened. ''Nigel what is it? Did something happen to Francisco?'' Francisco was Nigel's lovely boyfriend.

''No Francisco's fine it's just I went to see Andy and well she a…I just was told...she's…''

Spoke sharply at Nigel. ''She's what?'' Strolling his modern office, ran her manicured finger along a snow globe that didn't fit here. Colourful and tacky. Cradling it. Nigel liked sea life it was from the Georgia Aquarium.

''She's what moving back to gauche backwater Ohio had a dose of real life, god how that sunny tender creature ever survived here is a baffling. With her big ideas of right and wrong.''

Miranda could care less what Sachs was doing right now, furrowing her brows over her last assistant.

''Andy's dead.''

Dropped the snow globe. _Dead._

Miranda paled. '' Nigel this assuredly isn't funny. Tell me it is not true.''

''Andy died beginning of this week.''

Nigel never heard Miranda voice ever tremble before. ''But she can't be.''

Nigel took her shaking graceful hands in his. ''_Miranda_…

Miranda unreadable eyes saw it was, took in his sombre air he wasn't joking. It was true. Her necklace felt very constricting all of a sudden. Hollowly asked him. ''How?''

Shown the obituary.

''I have to go back to work.'' Leaving Nigel in his office.

Andrea was dead.

Shut her office door. Emily didn't even know what that meant because Miranda never did that before.

At dinner had no appetite, snapped at her dinner companions who were still talking about that kissing incident, Miranda could hardly hear them tonight with their snide droll drivel.

Andréa was not silly, she was a wonderful assistant to her. Should have told her that. Should have said a lot to her. She was unblemished. With a big smile and kind eyes.

Should have been kinder about that kiss, instead of flying off the handle.

Recalling her care she took in duties and doing little thoughtful things for her. Needed or not.

Realisation hit her. Not a crush. Nigel's words distracted her over and over she analysed them. Last to know. Being blind or immune to something Andréa had offered her.

Mulling that night in Paris. Seen it, Andrea's attraction, her want, sneering at the time another idol crush that Miranda did not tolerate.

At the party she'd kissed her just like that.

Saw in pretty brown eyes lots of things, pure and simple honesty and it clicked suddenly, love, it was love and then slighted hurt. Hurt she'd caused.

Andréa Sachs loved her. What had she done?

It was too late anyhow. Gone.

Stephen pulled her to her. Kissing her in greeting if she was honest with herself not at all like Andréa's.

Didn't feel his.

_One Month Later_

Heard a quarter pushed into the payphone and hearing the operator say ''Please deposit 75 cents in the next free minutes.

''Hi something just happened, it just clicked and I know what you mean to me. I realised how I'm in love with you. I was wrong. So wrong. Leaving you like that. I'm sorry. This is about you and me, always was about this. It will always be you. Only you. I am crazy about you. I love you Miranda. It is the truth of what I feel. Oh by the way this is Sachs. Andy Sachs.

Ending voicemail call she'd kept.

A manicured hand ended it. Tears falling in red rimmed blue eyes.

Stephen was moving out. Her marriage was over.

_Present Four Years Later _

Miranda Priestly was late.

''It's not fair you always have strangers take care of us because you don't want to and I almost sixteen.''

''Caroline please. We will talk later.'' Saw her driver Roy was here.

Caroline figured, her mother's image was so important. How she was presented. Seen. Most in New York admired or feared her Mother.

Caroline neither feared or admired her Mom just hated her right now. Mom didn't care. She didn't care enough to just talk to her.

''Maybe I can book an appointment with Emily your assistant to talk to you.''

Living on the Upper East Side their household had a slew of staff.

Over the year's countless nannies, tutors, a gardener, one main housekeeper/ cook Mary and all of Mom's many rotating assistants. Went through enough of them all easily replicable but Emily stayed by Mom.

Mom had staff that Cary was sure their birthday and Christmas gifts were picked out. Probably by Emily.

Mom wouldn't know or care what they like.

Stephen was right. Runway her job was more important.

''We will talk tomorrow morning Caroline.''

''I'll be at music camp remember Mom or do you need Emily to remind you of that to.''

Miranda stopped at door. ''Caroline I don't have time for this…I have to go to this.'' Stepping outside to her chauffeured town car getting in and pulling away from the curb.

John Graham Editor of The New York Mirror was an easy-going and affable and he had seen Miranda Priestly in photos' before but never up close.

She looked almost human.

Swallowing his scotch neat.

He didn't dine with someone who ruined a career with a phone call especially Andy Sachs. It had been four years ago. What had happened to Andy made him sick.

Kit of Elias Clarke Board was introducing them. Miranda knew him immediately, a ball of shame hit her. John Graham from Andréa's paper.

''Sorry Kit. I don't share my evenings with someone like Ms Priestly.''

Kit saw Miranda had heard John Graham. Every word.

''Miranda's not that scary to dine with.''

Kit was trying and failing to lighten his friend's rudeness, Emily stared. John Graham of The Mirror was walking a fine line with Miranda tonight.

''I wouldn't say fear Ms Priestly I just find you morally repugnant.'' Walking away from them.

Miranda's blue eyes widened at John Graham's words.

''I don't care if you dislike and blackball me I guess it'll be like Andy Sachs for you.''

* * *

''Afraid Priestly.'' Caroline swallowed it, burning her throat. Her Mom would kill her. Caitlin was trouble, she smoked and got expelled from many schools and was spoiled rich and only interested in doing this. Which Caroline didn't want to do, because first it was wrong and it was breaking the law, Caroline wished she'd stayed at camp tonight. She should be there not here being pressured to do this.

''Just do it.'' Hesitating this so wasn't right to do, should just walk away.

Caitlin took a swig from the alcohol she'd stolen from her parents' summer house in the Outer Banks not that her Mom and Dad noticed anything she did, Caroline studied her, wondering if Caitlin would be her in another year and Paul here brought something to get the fun started. Weed.

''That's the Stowe's place. She's a crazy bitch.''

''If you want my friendship do this otherwise go back running to your NY Mommy. Priestly.''

Caroline broke the pane.

Felt good to smash something, the house window glass breaking. Hit it again.

Caitlin smiled delighted at Caroline as Paul and her spray-painted.

''Get off my property.'' Barking from a dog.

''Quick. Run.''

Falling down in the sand as they fled, Caroline was yelled at to flee. Started sprinting, the owner caught her arm but she slipped out of their grip.

Caroline jogged away in the thick sand in moonlight, stopping from running so fast, getting her breath. Where was her wallet? Caitlin had no sympathy.

Caroline couldn't go back and look for it.

Angry brown eyes of one, Andy Sachs stared down at the id in the wallet. Priestly. Caroline Priestly.

* * *

''Ms Sachs. Here's Caroline.''

Caitlin had thrown her under the bus. Claiming she'd heard Caroline boasting about vandalising the old Stowe beach guest house and was concerned.

Caitlin was believed, allowed to go.

''Caroline this is very serious. Vandalism if Ms Sachs here presses charges you will have a record. ''

The stranger sitting there in her Musical camp director's office was watching her in the glare of sunlight pouring in. Brown hair spiky and who wears scarves in June. Gosh Caroline you're sounding like Mom, as shallow and vapid.

''We'll just have to call your mother Caroline.'' Caroline swallowed hard.

Just great her Mother would disown her and would hit the roof. Probably send Emily in her place and be more upset if it hit Page Six.

''Maybe we can find a solution. Without dragging a parent into it.'' Her voice was firm but cold.

''What do you suggest Ms Sachs.''

Andy smiled, she had a few ideas.

Priestly money wasn't buying this away.


	2. Chapter 2

''Three months!'' Caroline exclaimed in disbelief, her whole summer taken away from her.

''Take it or leave it Caroline.'' Andy was dead serious. ''Because if you don't accept I will press charges.''

''But I didn't know what Caitlin was planning to do.''

''I don't care. You were there and you did it and your wallet is what I found…Andy looked at Mrs Kemp ''maybe we should just call your Mother.''

Saw her necklace first of a hummingbird.

''Can't I just pay for the damages, I can give it to you in a few days. Then this can just go away.'' Caroline would call Cassidy to wire her some money.

Car could somehow talk Cassidy into selling her skis and Dad's gifts and maybe a designer bag or two, knowing her bad luck Mom would know.

This Andy Sachs just needed to tell her how much it would cost. Paying it off.

Dad did things like this all the time in his law firm, made problems for wealthy people go away. This was the same thing.

''Go away.'' Andy repeated not hiding her apparent disgust at Caroline's words. No way was she getting out of this, she was being held accountable.

''No Priestly this isn't going away. You are going to be responsible for your actions. Accept this gift or I press charges. It's your choice Caroline. Which is it going to be.''

Miranda had really raised a great kid in front of her, coasting through life without a care in the world when she had all it could offer.

Manhattan finest and wealthiest were unbelievable.

Caroline in front of her had no concept of the value of right and wrong. Entitlement came as easy as breathing for this kid whose blue eyes were watching her warily.

What the hell was she doing, letting anything of Priestly's near her, Andy chided herself was going to regret this in some way her sudden act of lenience to Miranda's daughter.

If this kid didn't want a second chance fine by her. Gosh a juvenile record, no Miss Porter's for a Priestly what a shame.

Caroline brows furrowed, in fairness she deserved this, but all summer, her music. ''Fine. Just don't call my mother.''

Andy conceded. The last person she wanted on the phone was Miranda.

''Can I phone my sister first.''

Andy Sachs studied the upset redhead silently ''Yeah. Go ahead.''

Giving in Andy could still do nice every now and then. ''Make your call Caroline and get your things. I'll be in my car.''

Caroline dialled her sister's number. ''Hey Cass are you with Mom?''

Cassidy was junior interning at Runway for the summer for credits which was going great for her, learning about fashion from Mom for the next three months.

Cassidy didn't get detentions or in trouble like she did.

''Mom's busy with Nigel.'' Cassidy was filing for him and Emily and later would be trying to sketch with a known fashion illustrator who would be drawing the whole collection in a new editorial spread.

On speaker, it started with words her twin knew very well. ''Don't tell Mom. Promise me Cass.''

''Car what did you do now?'' Cassidy accused her.

Car locked onto trouble like a sonar.

Started telling her what happened last night, it was another stupid thing she'd done. ''You did what!'' Picking up the phone from speaker, Cass saw Mom and Nigel hadn't notice she was on the phone.

''Fine. I'll cover for you but if Mom finds out about it. Which you know she will.'' Cassidy heard Car exhale on the line. ''Mom won't find out.''

Cassidy doubted that. Mom would find out eventually.

''I'll call you with where I'll be.''

Hanging up on her twin, Caroline had to go pack.

Mrs Kemp sternly said to her.

''Caroline I suggest you use this chance Ms Sachs is giving you wisely.'' Caroline rolled her eyes. Whatever.

Her mother would die she was in back of a pickup truck. Being driven to purgatory listening to Gin Blossoms and now 90s songs on radio. Turn dial to. God she could kill Caitlin.

Scrolling through her Ipod, about to tap _As It Is_ new song _Concrete Stream_, on loudest volume.

So far wasn't talking to _her_ period except occasionally mumbles of ''whatever.''

''How you doing back there?''

Not looking at Andy who was driving them across Wright Memorial Bridge.

''This _heap_ is taking us to where exactly in Hillbilly country?'' Caroline realised she didn't know anything about Andy Sachs. She could be a serial killer. Should've told Cassy _her holding her summer hostage stranger's name._

Sneaking a glance at her, looked normal enough but so did Dahmer, wore a tucked down faded baseball cap and today was overcast. Humid for a scarf around her neck with a Patagonia fleece.

Andy pulled over abruptly. Maybe Priestly's were used to speaking to anyone like that but not to her. Getting out.

So we're a little class-conscious, are we Caroline Priestly. Figures.

''Caroline take off your Ipod, give it to me. Now.''

Very reluctantly did so.

Andy held it then...

Caroline yelled. ''Hey.''

What did she pitch for the Yankees? Her Ipod was thrown right into the waves.

''Now that I have your attention. This heap was earned by me so here is the first lesson in my list of do's and don'ts with me that _you _will do. When I speak you listen with polite respect. Is that clear.''

''You crazy…that had 500 songs on it. You suck. Go to hell.''

Andy smiled at Caroline's rant, she'd already gone to hell and back. ''You gotta shut up, Priestly.'' Caroline mouth dropped open. No one spoke to her like that.

''Your mouth pisses me off. "Yes, ma'am or Andy" is the way to address me.'' Waiting for Caroline to do so.''

Caroline was folding her arms furious with this bitch. ''We can stand here all afternoon. Caroline.''

After ten minutes finally said. ''Okay. Ma'am.'' Cutting her eyes at Andy.

''Good you can follow instructions. Your Dalton education did teach something.''

''First thing we'll do is follow certain courtesies. You'll do whatever I tell you and do it with enthusiasm.

I'm gonna teach you about consequences. This long summer together I'll run your ass off every day with things you'll be doing for me till you learn that.''

Caroline couldn't believe this beginning of her magnificently crappy summer. Andy smiled in the rear-view mirror ''something will happen to you that's never happened in your life.''

''What's that, Ma'am?'' Sarcastic.

''You're gonna be happy learning this, kid.''

Turning the keys and starting her car back on and driving one seriously pissed off redhead Priestly further down the highway to the unknown.

Settling in and dinner was a very quiet still pissed off at Andy Sachs occasion, part of her wanted to call Mom to save her from a summer of this. Frozen meals and Nestea.

Mom would faint if she let a Twinkie pass her lips

Caroline heard the porch door swing open and wind chimes.

''My meeting was later. Andy you better not have bought any alcohol…

''Hello. Who are you?''

Staring at her an older woman with her same brown eyes.

''This is Caroline. Caroline Priestly.'' Andy introduced her to her grandmother.

''This is Doña.''

Given a shy. ''Hi.''

Caroline was allowed to explore the house, she definitely was not staying all summer at the Plaza, heard them talking about her as they washed dishes. Heard a few words of ''Andy are you sure this is a good thing for you.''

Andy replied happily. ''I have no problem with it.''

What kind of guest beach house had no TV? An old one Caroline would be living in for the next three months till September 1st. She should have taken her chances with Mom's punishment.

Curiously looking at framed photos of people who didn't look like The Manson's, most were grey and white of a couple, picking one up of a young man on a beach looking at the camera. Read on the back of it.

'_Hummingbird.'_

''That's Jonas, my husband. Andy's grandfather.'' Car had to admit he was very handsome in uniform with her. Saw her younger unwrinkled with smooth skin and a full smile that reached her eyes, crinkling them at him.

''We stayed here on our honeymoon and Jonas bought it for me.'' Brown eyes tracing the glass, setting it down.

Gosh and here Mom got Harry Winston from Dad how could this lap of luxury compare.

''Andy says you play piano?''

Shrugging at her. ''Some.''

''Perhaps I will hear it in the time you're with us.'' Doña studied Miranda Priestly's daughter, vibrant red hair and freckles she was still only fifteen and had very serious blue eyes but was still a little girl.

''Maybe.''

Doña smiled at her. ''I would like that. I will hold you to it.''

Caroline couldn't believe this, playing for a senior. If she really got lucky might be invited to bingo.

''When I was younger I was very musical myself.'' Caroline gave a Priestly smile what did she play the banjo or the fiddle.

''Are you from Mexico?''

''Cuba.''

''This was Andy and her sister's room every summer. Enjoy. ''

'' Que pases buenas noches Caroline.''

Andy on the steps spoke. ''I'll wake you tomorrow, bright and early.''

''Ten.''

Caroline shut her door. Sure some time around ten for her would be great. Unpacking her things, looking around the bedroom, tracing the carving of two initials. A &amp; J.

Joe DiMaggio her part shepherd sat at her feet, Andy felt her watching her.

''What?''

Making a list out with too much relish for Caroline to do, in the next few months she was going to make Miranda's daughter work harder than she ever has.

Plucking Andy's beer away from her primly before she took a swig of it. ''I don't like watching you drink.''

Andy shrugged. ''Then don't look.''

''She has her eyes.''

Shrugging uninterested. ''Does she?''

Scowled at as Andy hummed _Zippety doo dah! Zippety yay! My oh my, I got a wonderful Priestly slave_.

''You haven't been sleeping?'' Stern brown eyes on her.

Andy sat on the porch swing, stopped writing her list. ''I'm fine.'' Lying to Nati as her silvery scar was traced from her lip to her eye.

''You should let your hair grow long again.'' Ruffling Andy's spiky chestnut tresses cut critically.

''No.'' Andy was firm on that.

Not letting her hair grow long again. She'd just feel him again. Inside her again.

Doña broke the silence. ''All summer her daughter will be here. As I said earlier are you sure Andy, that you are fine with this?''

Andy's grandmother, Dona Cateya y Domingo's was worried for Andy, ever since four years ago she was slowly sewing and piecing her granddaughter back together. Talked to Jonas about Andy every day.

Should have gone to speak to Miranda that week herself.

Spoke to a Stephen on her home number. Told not to call again.

''I hate her mother, Doña. I enjoy hating her. Don't kill one of the few pleasures in my life.''

* * *

Andy sat at the kitchen table waiting, sipping her tea. Nati was right she wasn't sleeping if at all. Saw it was time for a six am wakeup call.

Discovered shortly one Priestly was not an early crack of dawn riser, head under a pillow. ''Go away.'' As Andy rapped on the doorframe persistently. ''Come on Caroline up.''

''Give me another hour 'kay.'' Caroline was not getting up.

Andy was given a hand gesture, Andy went downstairs and got someone from the kitchen who'd been swimming with her.

''Okay boy go wakeup Caroline.''

Joe DiMaggio still wet jumped onto her bed.

A squeal of ''what's your problem.''

Andy just gave a perky. ''Good Morning.'' Met with a returned groan from Caroline.

Surveying the damage she'd done, welling shame, Caroline hadn't realised how much, it had been dark.

Hands on hips, Andy watched her.

''Because of you and your friends we'll have to paint the house, we'll fix the stained glass at the end.''

Expected to do this herself, Caroline wasn't being raised on the Upper East Side future Vassar attendee to be a handyman.

By lunch Caroline was convinced Andy Sachs was going to kill her with chores. She was trying not to stare since breakfast at Andy's side of her face.

She couldn't stop, Mom would think it rude but couldn't look away, saw the crisscross silvery scars along her face, kept stealing a glance as Andy swung on the hammock watching her.

It wasn't burns or a deformity.

She'd since after breakfast, did dishes, walked a crazy dog figures the owner was, scraped and sanded and now was painting a deck in the hot sun.

''Come on Priestley, why don't take a nice long look and get it over with and then you can concentrate on painting.''

Andy serious eyes held the teen's innocent ones.

''Go help Doña and get out of my sight.''

After clearing away a dozen National Geographic magazines, Caroline was shown by Doña what to dust and polish.

So that was what she looked like smiling, with her arms around a tousled shaggy haired guy. ''Andy lived in NY then.''

''I am sorry you would have liked this Andy better.''

Caroline thought Andy seemed familiar to her, somewhere she knew her from.

Doing laundry, which was something, Car had never done her own laundry before. To Andy's shock, not catatonic doing housework that normally their housekeeper Mary did.

Andy now had pink sheets and what should have been white t-shirts. Not happy about it.

Through dinner, all this last week, Caroline dosed off.

Andy was given a dirty look by her grandmother. ''Andréa are you being hard on Caroline through her to Miranda.''

Andy wasn't sympathetic. ''Caroline vandalised our home, this has nothing to do with Miranda.''

''I know you wanted Miranda but punishing her child is not right.''

Both unaware Car wasn't asleep. Andy Sachs was Mom's Andréa.

* * *

Andy knew something was up the moment she stepped into the kitchen this morning, first Caroline was up without her dog's help and by her being greeted so politely was up to something.

Andy cautiously tasted the scrambled eggs certain it was laced with Metamucil, tilting the plate and putting it in her dog's dish.

DiMaggio had a cast iron stomach Andy didn't.

''I know you now.'' Caroline was at the sink pouring mugs of coffee and turning to Andy with empty plate in front of her, who gave Car a thumbs up. ''Great eggs.''

''You're my Mom's assistant. Her Andréa. You got us Harry Potter. I remember you.''

Surprised Caroline realised who she was, Andy didn't deny it. Car brightly handed a mug which Andy sipped.

''No milk right.''

Swallowing the liquid okay Andy knew something was up.

''Why'd you leave Mom in Paris? Is it because you wanted to sleep with her?'' Almost burst out Folgers all over.

Andy without thinking said outloud. ''How did you know that?''

Caroline wouldn't elaborate how she knew. Biting into a piece of toast with pleased eyes Andy knew was a smug resemblance of La Priestly. ''Maybe I could put a word in.'' With a cute wink.

''Let's set this straight I don't feel anything for your mother. So if you think this is going soften your punishment you can forget it.''

Andy grabbed her arm hard.

''Caroline come walk with me.'' Doña offered in the doorway.

Looking at Andy sternly, finger up. ''You… we will talk later.''


	3. Chapter 3

She had just been kidding no need to get so touchy and grab her like that.

Barely listening to Doña's words about her. Maybe _she_ could give her a break instead, what was Andy's Sachs problem. If it was because Mom fired her so what, Caroline had nothing to do with it. Mom fired employees left and right all the time.

Sweeping the paint angrily, ''you're doing it wrong.'' Caroline stopped and held the brush.

Her again.

Caroline had had it. Every day for the last week nothing she did was right for _her_, this dump didn't need her repairing it.

It needed a wrecking ball.

''You do it then.'' Throwing the paint brush.

Broke it.

_She _flew off the handle at her like she damaged a Ming vase. It was just a stupid shell wind chime with a J carved in it.

''Look what you've done. You stupid! Why do you Priestly's ruin everything.''

Packing she wasn't putting up with this, rather take Mom's disappoint in her. She'd just ask to make a phone call and call Mom at Runway to come and get her, because she wasn't spending another 84 days with _her_.

Doña's words filled Andy. ''It's just a wind chime, has it been so long you've forgotten to be kinder. The Andy I know isn't this.''

''Yeah well the Andy you knew isn't exactly around lately.'' Clenching her teeth, a warm tanned hand on her cheekbone.

Doña knew Caroline goaded earlier but she wasn't an adult. Andy however was.

''Give a little Andy please. Caroline may surprise you. Try.''

Andy snorted. _A Priestly_.

Doña seriously met her eyes. ''Now go and apologise with contrition.'' Andy grumbled out. ''Fine.''

Going upstairs. Doña voice drifted. ''With contrition.''

''I want to apologise for grabbing your arm and just now, yelling at you.''

''Save it.'' Caroline pushed by her. ''Mom wouldn't want anyone ugly like you anyway.''

Andy was brushed past by Caroline with her bag.

''I want to use a phone now. I'm calling my mother.''

Caroline made a call alone.

Her Dad would fix this, dialling his law firm. Baker Hyde &amp; Assoc. James picked up his private line.

Beginning with a desperate ''Daddy you have to come get me.''

Ending with ''Pumpkin I can't have you stay at my place I'll be in Bermuda tomorrow and in Caymans for the next week, call your Mom and don't sign anything. Caroline I'm really busy.''

''Please Dad just come for me.''

''I can't do that.''

This hour long conversation did something for Caroline, made her experience her Dad letting her down. What really hurt he didn't even realise he was doing it.

Mom was right.

Dad didn't care. Swallowing hard at not mattering enough to him. All the missed school events and recitals that Mom attended saying Dad tried. Had he really?

It was bullshit. He never tried. She thought Mom made him stay away.

Car just never believed it, thought Mom was trying to make Dad look bad all the time. It was her fault he left.

''Car just give your details to my PA. I have to go.'' Transferred to leave the address she was at.

Hanging up. Caroline debated she should call Mom.

Punching in Mom's number on the buttons.

* * *

Julia was the new second assistant for Miranda Priestly on her first day in her first two hours. Knew one thing she should have gone with Auto Universe.

Emily had just left her for a moment as the phone rang. Julia had her instructions, Julia grabbed the phone on the second ring but pressed the wrong button to transfer to someone's desk.

Oops. Julia wasn't about to tell the snitty redhead her little goof, would rather walk over hot coals or swallow them. Knowing Emily's attitude at training her, would probably make her do so.

Saw white hair coming up to her.

Julia swallowed fearfully deciding not to say anything. Addressing her boss which was it Ms Priestly or Miranda that annoyed her in greeting the Runway Editor.

''Miranda.'' Julia nervously stood. ''I found this. I got that drawer open that was stuck. Should I just throw it out?'' Holding it out to her new boss.

Miranda took it from her. Blue eyes traced it.

This was Andréa's. It had been in here for four years.

''Hold my calls.''

Miranda was fine. Why wouldn't she be? She was perfect. Shutting her bathroom door, resting her head against the door still holding it.

Four years and ten days since that desk was filled with Andréa or since that night she made the stupidest mistake of her life, not letting herself kiss Andréa back.

Blind with Stephen which lasted a wonderful two months of arguments of putting her career first and his latent unfaithfulness.

Blinded by Ravitz laughing.

Everyone thought Miranda Priestly The Ice Queen could do anything but she couldn't go back and she couldn't rewind that night and undo how she was so bitterly blind with hurt dignity at Andréa for walking away.

Placing some cold water on her nape, seeing the small leather album on the sink.

It was private and it belonged to a dead person. Andrea was her person she should have realised how she felt about. Opening it.

Recalling why it was in the drawer.

_She'd seen it and Andréa had just assumed it wasn't allowed on her desk. Andréa had been showing Emily silly pictures at a beach. _

''_Emily this is my grandmother and here's my sister Jill.'' Sneering at Andrea. ''Am I employing assistants to socialise.''_

_It wasn't at all like the beach house she took the twins to in The Hamptons. _

Flicking through it. Knew Andréa immediately. Brown eyes she should have been kinder too.

* * *

Cassidy was hounding Nigel. ''Just tell me, I'm old enough which assistant was it that loved Mom. Do they still work here?''

Nigel shook his head at Cass. Emily shouldn't have said anything that Cassidy heard. Cassidy inherited Miranda's amazing hearing.

Cassidy hoped it wasn't the odd one who liked bees and frogs or the nasally one or the one from Vegas.

''Was it the one who once chewed gum?''

Nigel wasn't saying a word. ''Cassidy don't.''

He didn't like to talk about Andy.

''Just tell me, Emily said it happened at a Gala years ago. Stephen was there.'' Cassidy pressed on intrigued. ''Serena told me that this person you refuse to name kissed Mom.''

''Changing the subject how's Caroline at camp?''

Cassidy lied loyally. ''Great. She is having the best time of her life.''

Nigel didn't quite believe one of his godchildren.

* * *

Stuck here because stupid selfish Dad wouldn't come and pick her up and Mom didn't have competent enough staff to answer her phones so punishment inflicting Mom would know to have to come here and bring her home.

Caroline sulked and wouldn't do anything for Andy, fine Andy found her something to do for Doña.

To go with her, to Seniors Community Centre for choir practice of tone deaf seniors would be a great fun outing for Caroline and give her a chance to practise piano.

Andy almost laughed at Caroline's horrified face.

Drove both to begin Caroline's exciting day.

''Drive and be safe Andy.'' Andy bid goodbye to both. Not one word from Caroline in farewell.

''I hate her.'' Caroline said watching Andy's pickup disappear.

Doña indulged. ''Yes Caroline and the world is unfair. Come.''

This was the pits and she had to play for them.

''Doña how's Andy?'' Raul asked.

'' Well.'' Caroline stood behind her rolling her eyes, Andy Sachs was a spiteful person who was living to make her summer miserable.

''Doña, who is this?''

''This is Caroline.''

''Caroline this is Raul my Maestro.'' Doña introduced them.

Raul greeted her warmly taking her hand. Caroline was entirely unaware of who's hands she was shaking. His were big like a basketball player's.

''Caroline would like to play for us.''

Raul raised a brow at disgruntled Caroline's face, shown to the community hall piano.

''Impress me.''

* * *

''I'm sorry Andy there isn't anymore. I could see if I could cash your teacher's pension but it would take a loss.

Now if you sell it to us or accept that offer that was made, which was a good one for the current market. We could have the paperwork done in a week.''

Andy creased her brows, that quickly wow just like that and then she and Doña could move into what a condo in Florida.

''Kevin. I'm not selling it to them, because he'll just tear it down for a Hilton.''

''Andy as a friend, just ask Ephraim for a loan.'' Andy shook her head, if she did that might as well not have survived her rape.

'' Thanks Kevin.''

Kevin wished he could do more. ''Marybeth would love to have you over to a bbq, this time try to show up for Josh.''

Andy smiled at Kevin using emotional manipulation. ''What does Josh want for his birthday?''

''A stuffed alligator with a clock and a Jedi lightsaber.''

Josh was great with his imagination, last Christmas it was a fishing rod to catch the moon. ''I'll see what I can do.''

Kevin opened his wallet. ''Here Andy.''

''Kevin. No. I don't need it.'' Refusing Kevin's cash. Jill's husband.

Driving out of the county. Nate gave it to her a lifetime ago, he wouldn't have minded that she needed it. Pulling into a pawn shop.

_Nate gave it to her over breakfast in bed. Stared at by him. ''What?''_

''_I need to tell you something Andy Sachs?'' Andy teased him. ''Tell me something.'' Fingertips ran playfully on his dimples. ''Nathaniel Cooper.''_

''_Marry me?'' Slipped it on Andy._

I'm sorry _Nate._

* * *

''It's not right.'' Raul said.

Caroline stopped playing. If she had to play The Sound of the Music again, couldn't he hear or did he need a hearing aid or cochlear implant, this geriatric choir sucked.

Caroline noticed Doña didn't sing.

''Enough. Stop. Caroline you play nicely.'' Raul chided. ''It is meek though. No feeling. Zip.'' Caroline glared she'd been taught by the finest money could buy.

''You've been taught to play how it should be played passably but not how to make me feel it. It lacks''

He was saying she was awful how about the whole room of tone deaf.

Doña hummed one key. ''Caroline it is here. Music.'' Holding her own heart. ''What we feel. Music allows it to unburden. To unfold. To release.'' Her eyes shining at her.

''Yes music is sounds, echoes what you feel, evokes joy, pain, heartbreak, laughter.''

Raul took over to show her. Caroline got up.

''What do you know any way you just run a crappy guest house with no guests. You don't even sing.'' Doña quieted Raul who was about to correct her at speaking to his oldest friend like that.

''Insolent niña.''

''Raul let her go.''

Her piano playing was good. She could play Chopin and Rachmaninoff. Mom paid for lessons with the best.

Snuck a call on a payphone Caroline tried another number. Nigel picked it up.

''Caroline. Slow down honey. What do you mean you're not at camp…Car you didn't and you're staying with…so she's having you work off damages. Car spell that again.'' Writing a name down and an address.

''Doña Cateya y Domingo's Stowe.

Nigel tried to reason with Miranda's youngest daughter. ''Car can you hang in there for just a few days. No listen, you're Mom does love you.''

Car hung up on him.

How in the world was he going to tell Miranda what Car did, which was vandalism on a private property and to come to the Outer Banks and fix it.

Caroline wanted her Mom to somehow get her out of this punishment.

If Miranda's hair wasn't already white it would be from Caroline.

Miranda had a lot on her plate. They all had a deadline to meet in two days. It was very important but so was Caroline.

* * *

Francisco read the name from Nigel's writing.

''Doña Cateya y Domingo's Stowe. Wow. _The Dove. _ She rivalled Callas and then left opera just like that.''

Nigel sighed great Car destroyed an old woman's property. Equivalent to mugging a senior.

Francisco almond eyes widened at hearing what Caroline Priestly had done, Miranda would be so embarrassed by this.

Nigel shook his head thankfully he only had pet dogs, Caroline was a good kid but she just fell into trouble easily it was good it wasn't drugs or robbery but this was just as serious destroying someone's property.

''Miranda must know, you have to tell her.'' Urging Nigel to do so as soon as possible.

Nigel decided with an exhale, Miranda had to be told about Caroline today. Deadline or not.

He'd go tell her right now.

* * *

For seniors singing and Raul calling her musical ability poor, Caroline was icily furious with Andy staring her down as Andy did the same with Doña who sat between them both at the country kitchen table.

''I can see you both will get along splendid well I am out.''

Caroline wanted to go with Doña but she was visiting Jonas. ''Be good for Andy.'' Caroline was told. Narrowing her blue eyes on her.

Andy tapped shark oil. ''its bad weather coming Doña.''

''I will be back when I wish to return.'' Stubbornness woman ever.

Holding the screen door on Doña, Andy was pointedly indicated _to talk_ to Caroline.

Caroline read a few titles on the book shelves, shrugging this was so lame, deciding to poke around _her _study.

It wasn't like Mom's.

Blue eyes took in _her_. She swam and did track, on the wall, certificates, of graduation and achievements. At a wedding with the bride who had her eyes.

Trailing her fingers on a St Jude medallion, flipping open a few folders, saw a Ph.D. thesis on art, boring Mom owned one, flicked through another with old New York Mirror clippings and a student newspaper.

Caroline touched a thicker folder, about to open one labelled. A. Sachs. Labelled SVU.

Called for.

Stuck together as it rained, Andy lit candles as the electricity had went out, Andy didn't like rainstorms heard the thunder begin, once she did but not after that night.

Caroline squinted did Mom's Andrea just flinch. ''Scared?''

Andy scoffed at the teenager. ''Hardly. Just rain.''

''Caroline did you put the ladder and tools away?'' Andy asked as Caroline shrugged. ''Yeah, I think so.''

Andy told her dog to stay with Caroline. ''Stay inside. I will be right back.''

Grabbing her rain jacket, pulling it on as she went outside in the showers.

Saw that it wasn't put away, Andy shook her head at Caroline's _think so_, picking it up to put the ladder back down in the cellar.

Should have brought a flashlight with her, she could do this, nothing in the dark, he wasn't in it, stepping down into pitch black.

Couldn't find the light switch. Slipped down one step fell smacking her head against the wall.

Clutching her head dazed. Disoriented.

Heard him in the darkness with her. When wasn't he not with her? Had night terrors at night as if living it again, told once it was a symptom she'd suffer. RTS. That and midnight panic attacks.

Reliving it.

Andy cut through the park as a shortcut on the phone with John's call on hold taking Doña's upset one telling her there's been an accident.

''You are one stupid bitch.''

Hearing Doña's voice from her phone. ''Andy. Who is that?''

''You move, I'll slit your throat.''

''Raw meat.'' Ran a knife along Andy's face. ''Nothing I like better than fresh... raw meat."

* * *

Caroline wasn't worried. Nope because she didn't even like Andy Sachs, so why worry about her but she had been gone a long time by the clock.

Joe DiMaggio was acting anxious and it was pouring outside.

Seeing someone at the screen door of the wrapped around porch. Good she was back, there was nothing to worry about.

It wasn't Andy but Doña. Now Caroline was worried.

''Where's Andy.''

Felt like this once before searching for Andy the week she brought her home. Frantic. No Andy wouldn't swim out in a storm again.

Would she?

This time. It wasn't like that time when she found her walking in rain drenched.

Caroline was looking for her.

''Here.''

Caroline found her. ''Andy.''

It was probably from being hit on the head but Andy was shaking when Car shone her flashlight on her. Helping her up as Doña ran up.

''I said I'm fine.'' Hissing at the sting of peroxide on her cut on temple. Doña shook her head at Andy's gruffness like Jonas, feeling how damp and soaked she was.

Caroline handed a few band aids from a first aid kit. ''Andrea you are going to get sick in wet clothes.''

Pulling off her fleece. Caroline saw them, her blue eyes wide.

What did that?

* * *

''Miranda something's happened with Caroline.''

Nigel's words sunk in. Vandalism and graffiti. Caroline was grounded till twenty-two.

Gripping her glass desk.

Nigel knew Miranda would take this badly about Caroline. Cassidy lowered her eyes, Mom now knew but she hadn't blabbed.

Under the icy gaze of miss nothing blue eyes. ''Cassidy did you know.''

Nodding at her Mom.

''For how long?''

''A few weeks.'' Miranda would call Kit to explain a family emergency has come up. Leave out her daughter's a juvenile delinquent. Page Six hopefully wouldn't get wind of this.

Nigel gave Miranda the lady's name.

''Emily. Get me tickets to the Carolinas and order a car to take us to Stowe Guest Beach House.''

Dialling for herself a number to speak to someone she owed an apology to, on behalf of her daughter and from herself for being a terrible mother to a child that does that.

* * *

The rain had let up and it was clearer now. Andy missed the phone as she just got out of the shower. ''Doña get it.''

Drying off, naked avoiding her scars, seeing them. Pulling on jeans and over her head a faded top. Dressed Andy found Caroline in flopped on her bed.

''Caroline we're going out. Pack a backpack with blanket and flashlight also a sweatshirt it'll be cooler tonight and wear these.'' Handing her hiking boots. Caroline took them with two fingers disgusted.

Caroline asked. ''Why?''

''Because it's time we get to know one another.''

Doña picked up. ''Hello.''

Miranda prayed no lived on hope this Doña Cateya y Domingo's Stowe was an understanding person.

''Hello I'm Caroline's mother.''

This was Miranda talking to her.

Doña listened to Miranda on the line apologising, watching out the window, Andy honked, driving off with Caroline.

Emily interrupted Miranda to inform first flight was tomorrow morning. Doña heard a clipped English voice telling Miranda this.

''Mrs Stowe.'' Doña interjected to call her only Doña. ''I will be there tomorrow morning at the soonest to meet you.''

''Yes that would be perfect to come here tomorrow and meet.''

Miranda almost sighed in relief into the receiver.

Doña promised Miranda, she wouldn't say a word to Caroline in warning and also to herself not a word to her own granddaughter.

Surprises were good for Andy.

* * *

Driving in the pickup with Caroline, they stopped in town to get supplies for what Andy had planned. Things you didn't go camping without.

Taking Caroline, canoe camping and would be back tomorrow late afternoon.

Doña was right Andy had to admit to herself, she was being very hard on Caroline they needed to clear the air between them.

She wasn't Miranda, Andy knew that. Could tell Caroline was one part woman and the other part hurt little girl who was angry at so much.

Parking and dragging the canoe, pushing it into water of the reservoir. ''Where are we going?'' Caroline asked for the hundredth time.

''You'll see. Trust me Priestly.'' Paddling after being shown by Andy, wading through the waters to the Spanish missionary.

Caroline felt mosquitos bite and saw Andy unrolling sleeping bags. ''Never been camping before?''

''No.'' Closest thing to this was the Nature Channel on cable, hitting another bug, thrown repellent.

''I promise I will share S'mores and stories of Cropsey to terrify you.'' Andy grinned. Making camp as she set up a fire.

''Caroline why did you break that window?'' Andy was leaning under a mossy cypress oak tree, not judging just curious to hear what she'd say.

''I was just so mad.''

''At?''

''Everything. Mom. My Dad.''

Caroline shook her head. ''You wouldn't understand.''

''Try me.''

''Mom never listens and she only cares about her magazine. Do you know what Stephen did, do you remember him, he once said to my Mom she should have married Runway.''

Did Andy remember Stephen? Andy couldn't forget him, remained silent about him. He was a prick.

_Andy remembered the last time she'd spoken to that arrogant bastard three years ago when she visited New York for a follow-up on her case with Benson._

_Went alone._

_Alexandra Cabot and Olivia had been explaining kindly to Andy how it could take years to match a suspect if at all. When Andy met Tomlinson again. _

_He'd been called in to provide evidence from another case some banker that assaulted a prostitute who Stephen was a business associate of. Stabler was handling him._

''_I don't want a cup of coffee. What I want is the bastard that violated me.'' _

_Recognised Andy at a glance, his words to her, still made her sick. Started with.'' I remember you. You kissed my wife.''_

_Andy also realised he heard her and Olivia's words._

''_Miranda prefers real not silicone.'' _

Like Andy could do anything sexually she couldn't for a year bear to be touched.

''Is Stephen still married to your Mom?'' Andy asked carefully.

Caroline disliked Stephen. ''No. They're not together anymore. Stephen once yelled at Mom that her staff were better parents to us like Emily.''

Andy just listened to her. Caroline really needed to get this out.

Blue eyes stormy on Andy. ''Dad doesn't care about me or Cassidy. Mom doesn't care, she's never there. I don't think she wants us around her half the time. I hate her.''

Gently Andy tentatively touched Caroline's shoulder. Understood.

_Ephraim word's ''Tomorrow I'm withdrawing you from this creative writing course and journalism and enrolling you back in pre-med or pre-law. Andy.''_

''_Stowe-Selton's become doctors or lawyers.''_

''Do you know what my Dad gave me this birthday?'' Blue eyes hard on Andy.

Shaking her head Andy had no idea.

''A Harvard Law Book. He gave me the same one last year. I just wanted…never mind, it's not important.''

'' About the law book, I wouldn't worry you'll just get another one next year.'' Making Caroline's laugh. ''What did you want Caroline?''

''Driving lessons.'' Said this to Andy quietly. ''Stupid huh. You don't even need to learn when you live in New York City and are chauffeured everywhere.''

Caroline watched the fire. '' It is time to begin throwing words at the moon and have S'mores. It's a Sachs tradition."

''What's throwing words at the moon?''

Andy explained to Caroline. ''You may tell the moon the most insulting or wonderful things about anyone or anything that's happened to you and then you stuff your face with S'mores.''

''It makes you feel better. Try it.'' Caroline's arched a Miranda like brow at Andy.

''Cheaper than NY therapy.''

Caroline did try it.

Sipping her soda from being hoarse.

''How did it happen?'' Andy looked at her for a long time. ''Sorry I shouldn't ask you that?'' Andy looked away from her into the firelight.

Caroline wondered was it an accident.

''I don't hate her you know.''

Andy asked in the firelight. ''Who?''

''My Mom.'' Andy muttered. ''I know Caroline.''

Watching fireflies together gliding through the mist like tiny blue halos of illumination known as the blue ghosts locally on this Spanish missionary ruins islet.

''I use to come here with my parents and sister.'' Andy confessed.

''Does she come here still?''

''In a way.'' Andy thickly spoke looking out into the darkness

Thinking Andy was asleep in her sleeping bag. Cassidy asked out loud.''Andy are you asleep?'' No response. '' Oh you are. I don't know what happened to you, but I hope it didn't hurt you.''

''Goodnight. Andy.''

* * *

Driving back around two in the afternoon, no traffic, Andy turned to Caroline. ''I know this is a heap to drive but why don't you give it a try?''

''I can't.''

''I think it's time you started to learn.'' Made Caroline grab one side of the wheel. ''Good. I'm helping you…stay within the line. There you go. You're driving.''

An hour later driving up to the beach house seeing a limousine parked.


	4. Chapter 4

''Here's Caroline and my granddaughter.'' Miranda was sitting down in the wrap around porch, turning. Heard them first stepping inside through the screen door.

Blue eyes blinked at them. Andrea. Shorter spiky hair. Alive.

''Andrea.'' Brown met hers, first shocked at her here then stormy at Miranda.

Andrea was alive and here walking up to her. It was a good thing she was sitting down, didn't trust her legs.

Miranda just sat there. All she wanted for four years was to tell Andréa how she was sorry for how she'd behaved and treated her, but now was rendered speechless. Words failing her, just staring at her.

''Miranda.''

Andy was angry with Dona for not telling her Miranda would be here. Could have phoned and given her a little warning.

Andy was going to kill Dona. Yep, bury her own sneaky flesh and blood in the sandy dunes for this very unwanted person being here.

La Priestly was just staring at her which was beginning to make Andy feel self-conscious in her blue eyes.

Perhaps superficially in outer shell she was still a semblance of Andrea to Miranda here but she wasn't the same person at all from that night that broke and shattered her to splinters.

However Miranda was still the same. Exactly the same.

''Mom. Cassi.'' Caroline exclaimed behind Andy's shoulder.

Andy saw Miranda greeting her daughter stiffly who to Andy's annoyance didn't even hug her.

What was Caroline in damn charm school with her, would affection make Miranda evaporate or combust suddenly.

Andy was not in the least receptive to her here, Miranda saw Andrea's tense body language directed at her.

Dona offered more ice tea or lemonade, Andy felt like she needed something harder to endure Miranda sitting here, studying her so intensely. Holding the coldness of the glass against her neck because her blood pressure was rising.

Andy couldn't believe the injustice of life right now. Never planned on seeing Miranda again. If ever. Yet, here she was preening in her beach house, Miranda's sharply cut couture clad figure sitting on her lumpy couch.

''I'm sure we can arrange a financial agreement. I feel perhaps we can settle this incident by me offering…Andy cut her off harshly.

''No. Miranda redemption isn't for sale today. It's the principle of what Caroline did and she gave me her word she'd do this work all summer.''

''My daughter isn't a labourer.''

''No but Caroline shouldn't have damaged my home and property either.'' Andy pointed out hotly.

''Mom I have to stay. I gave my word.'' Caroline said, surprising Andy greatly. Miranda looked at Caroline, Nigel had said how she begged for her to come and get her.

Andy saw La Priestly was not pleased at this. Tough. Caroline had done something wrong and wanted to stay to atone for it.

Miranda stood up. Feeling steadier. ''Andrea I want to speak to you in private. Please.''

Led Miranda outside Andy's crossed her toned arms at her.

''Talk to me. Miranda.''

In the sunlight, got a better look at her. The involuntary gasp didn't help, Miranda winced at her own reaction to it, from the car accident.

Almost reached out to touch the side of Andy's face.

''Andrea I am sorry for what Caroline did here and I want to repay you for any damages sustained if you could just let me...''

''Miranda. Caroline isn't getting out of this, you wouldn't want Page Six to receive a story that Caroline here is on a one way ticket to Juvy from a first-hand source.'' Andy maliciously added.

''You wouldn't.''

Andy grinned in delight. ''Oh I would Miranda. I am not the same Andréa now.''

Blue eyes flashed coldly on Andy, she well deserved this reception from Andréa.

'' Cassidy and I will have to stay for…Andy bluntly interrupted her. ''Tonight. Fine.'' It was one night as long as Miranda stayed the hell away from her.

''No the summer.''

Once Andy was pretty easy going but no way in hell freezing over was Miranda staying here all summer as well.

Firstly Miranda was not welcome here.

''You can't stay. We don't have any rooms.''

Andy was reeling with Priestly, following her inside.

Miranda ignored Andy's protest of no vacancy, as Dona was asked how much it is to stay per night. Miranda paid it in full.

Just like that, Miranda was staying here till September 1st.

Dona smiled at this Miranda Priestly as Andy grumbled out a welcome to their beach house.

Miranda could run her magazine from here or anywhere. Emily would arrange to have anything sent to her, in the next 24 hours.

Caroline was incredulous to her staying here. 'You're staying Mom.''

Smiling at Caroline, yes she was and there was no way she was leaving here without trying to make Andréa forgive her.

Saw this as a chance. Her chance.

''Yes like a long overdue holiday.''

Andy was fuming. If Miranda wanted a holiday so bad she should book one to Hawaii or the Seychelles. Not here with her.

''Fine. Stay but Caroline will do everything I tell her to with no interference from you. You're word Miranda.''

Miranda stuck out her hand to Andrea. ''My word.'' Andy palm met hers, Miranda holding Andy's cautious brown eyes clasping Andy's fingers gently.

Andy dropped her grasped hand quickly. Priestly was not affecting her, not this time and never again, suffered enough with how she affected her. Anything she felt for Miranda once was dead.

Andy decided to skip dinner with them, would be in her study, as she had student papers to grade even if they weren't due until September, now was the perfect time, it kept her away from Miranda which is what Andy needed most of all.

'' Joe come.'' To her pet who ignored Andy grumbling '' traitor'' at Joe DiMaggio not obeying but fascinated with the whitehaired perfumed stranger.

* * *

Miranda glanced at the hall, Andrea was not joining them.

Dona same brown eyes met Miranda's kindly showed her after dinner to her room. ''Forgive my granddaughter she isn't always so rude to guests.''

''Just only to me.''

Miranda surveyed the bedroom, it was nice with a view of the beach.

''Is there anything else you need. Miranda?''

Shaking her head, Miranda called after Dona. ''When is Andrea usually up?''

''Early. Around 6 at the latest.''

Dona left Miranda's room. Setting her clock on her phone. Miranda phoned Emily. Fiddling for paper and a pen to make a list, opening a drawer, stopping on a diary.

Pulling it out with a stationary pad, jotting down items she'd need Emily to send down.

Thanking Emily.

Miranda set her phone down, shrugging off her white cashmere blazer, heard scratching at her door. Found Andrea's dog, ears back, wagging tail pushed by her.

Settling up on her bed.

''Aren't you incorrigibly bold.'' Charmingly so, just like his owner, scratching behind the mutt's ears. ''Do you have any advice to help make your owner like me or for that matter stay in the same room with me.''

Licking Miranda's face in reply.

Opening this found diary of folded letters, Miranda began reading.

* * *

Andy opened the fridge door just that slit of light illuminating the kitchen, unwrapping leftovers, getting this and that out for a sandwich. Her midnight dinner, tucking a jar of mayo and bread bag under her arm turning into a pair of speculative blue eyes.

''Hi Cassidy.''

Cassidy held Andy's gaze, pleased she could tell the difference.

''You really don't like my Mom being here do you. Car told me you got us Harry Potter.'' Cassidy came closer to Andy at the counter who was unwrapping a plate of chicken.

'' We made you go upstairs during that fight Mom and Stephen were having. Sorry about that.'' Cassidy meant it, she was sorry looking back now on it but it had been the only thing she and Car thought could make them stop.

''Accepted.'' That was so long ago when Andy walked in on Miranda and Stephen arguing and paid for it. Once she had been petrified by those blue eyes on her.

Andy shrugged as she smeared butter and mayo on a slice of brown bread on a plate as Cassidy watched Andy. '' I think you're the one.''

Andy brows furrowed in confusion. ''The one what?'' Biting into her sandwich, chewing.

Cassidy smiled at her. '' The assistant who kissed Mom. You did. Didn't you? Is that why you don't want to be around her so much.'' Andy stared at the redhead. Miranda's progeny missed nothing.

''I can tell it's the way you look at her.''

Andy remained taciturn about Cassidy's Mom. ''Why's your dog called Joe DiMaggio?

''Wiping her mouth. ''Because that name saved my grandfather.''

''Oh. You do know he's in bed with Mom.''

''My grandfather?'' Cassidy shook her head bemused at the lanky brunette. ''You're dog. Mom doesn't mind she misses Patricia.''

Andy almost laughed her SPCA Heinz 57 special in bed with Miranda. Shouldn't have given Joe a bath this week, it was a shame her dog didn't suffer from flatulence.

* * *

Watching Andy jogging in the rain at sunrise on the beach from the screened porch. Last night Andrea had avoided her and Miranda knew it.

They had a lot to talk about. Miranda decided all last night stroking her new canine bed mate, and with Andrea's noticed absence during dinner that she wanted to ease Andrea to her and maybe make her love again.

With the same steely determination that made her become the youngest Runway's Editor-in-Chief in it's history, she was going to slowly get back into Andrea's heart. By treating it with more fragile care then last time.

Starting now.

Pouring two mugs of coffee, she'd made herself at home, Miranda sat down waiting for Andrea to return.

Andy jogged, sneakers sinking into the sands giving way to the perfect friction for a runner, music blasting in her ears loudly drowning out thoughts of her here. Deciding she was going to ignore Miranda simple as that. She was in control. Miranda being here was one thing she would control.

Sweaty as she stopped sprinting, stepping inside kicking off her shoes and pulling off her faded sweatshirt turning to Miranda.

Blue eyes saw them silvery on her clavicle, long and jagged scars.

Almost traced it with her hand, saw Andy was flinching. ''What are you doing?'' Andy demanded. Pressing her fingers back. ''Andrea I want to talk about that night, what happened to you.''

Tensing up. Andy's brown eyes hardened on her. '' Miranda what happened is behind me. Now I would appreciate if you will leave me alone.''

''Andrea please just hear me out. What I need to tell you is when you kissed me that night I was very cruel and blind...''

''Miranda you or I, we can't go back. Now if there is something you need for your room or stay. I'll do that for you. Anything else like conversation of giving a damn what you say dial Emily.''

* * *

Miranda's word of not interfering, lasted fifty one minutes and thirty seconds this morning.

First it was Andy should ask Caroline to do things nicer. Overbearing protective coddling Priestly.

How was Caroline going to learn anything with Miranda sheltering and spoiling her?

Miranda didn't back down from Andy's glare at her.

Caroline wasn't paying attention and since her Mom was hovering nearby wasn't inclined to do fuck all this morning as Andy was hammering on a ladder, wiping sweat from her brow, ''Nail.'' Andy demanded of Caroline.

Turned on the ladder to see her goofing off with Cassidy on an iPod, sharing the bud in one ear. '' I love this song too.'' Cassidy was sun tanning on the beach.

Andy climbed down the ladder, storming over to them. ''Caroline. Playtime is over.'' Cassidy stared at Andrea in absolute disbelief as Andy took Caroline by the arm inside.

Miranda had been on the phone for the last two hours holding a meeting with Nigel and Paul, Lucia with Jocelyn by conference call.

''This collection is fifty shades of puke.''

Holding a telephone book in her hand trying to locate a number she needed, Miranda could multitask without an assistant just hadn't done so in years.

''This isn't going to work. You have to leave Miranda.'' Taking off her workman's gloves, placing her hands on her hips in low slung jean shorts as Miranda looked like she was at Runway.

Putting her call on hold. ''I beg your pardon.''

''Just check out Miranda. Go back to New York. I can't have you here. Ok.''

Miranda still held the phone book.

''Caroline is acting like this is Club Med with you and Cassidy here, so you have to go. So say your goodbyes and she'll see you later in September.''

''I most certainly will not. Andrea let Caroline go.''

Releasing Caroline's arm.

''Caroline give Andrea and I a moment please.'' Caroline left them.

Cool blue eyes on Andy. ''Andrea I don't like the way you've been treating my daughter. I think you should be a little more patient with her and not so forceful.''

Andy shook her head at Miranda in absolute disbelief. ''Why all this concern suddenly Miranda?

Andy's harsh words hit a nerve with Miranda. ''You're hardly ever with Caroline or Cassidy. Your whole life is your precious Runway. Nothing else matters to you. Why should Caroline here matter? Unbelievable you want to try being a mother for once.''

''You don't tell me how to be a mother.''

''Well someone sure as hell better. You barely greeted Caroline yesterday. Afraid she'll muss you up Ms Ice Queen.''

Saw crimson red and Stephen with Andy's words about her inadequacies.

Smacked with the telephone book, lammed hard. What a morning Andy was having, she gets dropped by a telephone book. Assault and battery with the yellow pages by Miranda.

'' My God, I'll go get you some ice. I am so embarrassed. Here.'' Dabbling at Andy's nose with her sleeve.

''Here.''

Holding her nose with her head tilted back. '' I don't need that. I'd rather bleed to death.'' Sore from her collision with an irate primal Priestly wielding a phone book and wild blue eyes.

''Just be quiet and take it. Please Andy. I still can't believe I did that to you.'' Touching Andy's nose bleeding who was protesting turning her head to the side from her.

''Don't... Ow! Face it, Priestly, I bring out the animal in you.''

Miranda felt like she'd shot or slugged Andrea, cradling her face, smoothing her soft fingertips along Andy's face, nails raking her brown hair.

''I'm sorry.'' Ashamed of herself blue eyes looking into hers.

Still holding her throbbing nose bridge. ''It could have been worse. You might have thumped me with a dictionary or the Book.''

Miranda didn't mean to, couldn't help. Beginning to laugh as Andrea joined in with her own laughter despite the pain.

Miranda was over Andy who was on the couch, groaning as Miranda ran her fingers down Andy's face almost leaning forward, pressing her mouth against Andy's lips.

Andy went rigid and stiffened at Miranda's curves against her. ''What are you doing?''

Arched aristocratic brows rose. ''Attempting to kiss you better.''

Pushed _her _away suddenly. ''Don't. Just don't.''

Leaving Miranda feeling rejected on the couch.

Passing Dona in the hall, staring at her bloodied nose. ''Andy what happened?''

''Prada linebacker. A silver haired Valkyrie.''

* * *

Emily sent enough luggage as if the Queen was visiting the beach house. Essentials for three months, lugging each bag up a flight of stairs.

As Miranda sat serenely in the screened porch reading the diary of folded letters she found in her room's drawer to herself.

''_My Darling Hummingbird,_

_I can't tell you in this letter, where I'll be sent on mission but know that as I fly I always hold you close like a talisman. Touching clouds with my wings I think of you singing joyfully Puccini or cadenza._

_Remember that time when you sang to capture my attention. What was Raul's words to you? ''Are you ready to capture the audience'' all except one picking straw out of my teeth Carolinian. _

_Here I thought I hated opera. Then I saw you._

_I will write you soon _

_With most ardent love,_

_Jonas_

Brought a tray by Dona.

''Oh Ms Priestly sorry Miranda, you found my husband's letters to me.'' Warm brown eyes crinkled.

Miranda flushed pink in embarrassment, this lady's private correspondence. ''My apologies for reading them on you.'' Handing it back to Dona.

''No. No. please do read them.'' Dona studied Miranda Priestly she was just like what she'd seen on the internet and in Runway magazine, Dona had read Miranda's Editor's letter.

Andy's Miranda had captivating blue eyes and silvery white hair with porcelain skin and the way her eyes watched Andy so intently confused Dona greatly.

This was a woman whose message through Stephen when she'd phoned her at home about what had happened to Andy that night was cold and cared less. Part of Dona wanted to go to her Upper East Side townhouse and take her to see Andy in hospital.

Confront her with Andy's condition.

''Miranda are you still married?''

''No. I divorced three years ago. Stephen and I, we weren't good together.'' Miranda confessed this.

''Do you love my granddaughter? Or is Andrea some whim of yours you wish to try now?''

Miranda was first offended, her nostrils flaring.

''I only ask this Miranda because Andy has been hurting for a long time… if it is just a joy of flesh then you probably should leave and go back to New York, but if this is more that you feel, that you love her, please be patient Andy has a lot she is still so angry about.''

''I want to be given the chance to love her.'' Miranda never opened up about her feelings to anybody. Always careful with how she felt.

Miranda wondered if Andrea will even have her.

''Andy does need you. She wants to need you. She just needs to find a way to grab onto you.''

Dona picked up a framed photo, bringing it to Miranda to look at.

''Meet Jonas, Andy's grandfather.'' Shown his photo with her, to Miranda. Jonas was similar to Andy, tall and dark haired with the same 100 watt smile.

''Andy is very much like Jonas.'' Miranda almost asked her, in what way was Andy like him.

Andy came downstairs from offloading Miranda's luggage.

''Andy I want you to take Miranda out tonight, I'll watch the twins.''

Miranda saw Andy didn't look at all pleased with that suggestion.

_A date_, with Miranda. For tonight, set up by Dona, was she in junior high.

Looking everywhere but at Andy, Miranda flushed pink, almost voicing that Andy didn't have to be forced to take her out.

Andy exhaled out. ''Fine. Be ready at seven.''

Letting the screen porch door slam. ''No phone books.''


	5. Chapter 5

Miranda was only told by Dona to wear something casual for tonight with Andy.

Picking it out, Miranda was oddly undecided in what to wear, normally chose in fashion what the world should wear, she was never like this, for Miranda, it was almost like she was having her first date in high school. Just more butterflies.

It was with who she wanted the most.

Caroline saw her first, murmured. ''Mom you look really pretty.'' As she stepped downstairs to them.

Cassidy agreed. Mom looked great in a jersey wrap dress which brought out her eyes more.

Set up by Dona. Andy was suggested by her to take Miranda somewhere nice, darkly tempted to take Miranda to a diner for hamburgers and chili.

Somewhere nice. Fine Andy could do that, she would take her somewhere really nice and Miranda better like it.

Had set it up an hour ago.

Andy hadn't been out on a date in years, now going out this evening of forced companionship with Miranda, just wonderful Andy groused, opening the door for her into her pickup.

Andy had to admit Miranda did look pretty in that dress, not that Andy cared how Miranda looked tonight. This wasn't a date.

''Miranda you won't need those for tonight.'' Andy pointed to her heels.

Miranda had, had many dates over the years but never in a pickup with no idea where she was going to, also she'd never gone barefoot on a date before.

Cutting off the engine, Miranda saw they were on a beach that stretched out secluded with just the lapping ocean.

''Here we are.'' Miranda was staring out at the waves as a soft breeze from the summer evening blowing her silvery forelock.

'' Sorry if it's not what you expected. I come here sometimes. Plus this requires no reservations.''

Saw wild dolphins jumping.

''No I like it.'' Eyes shimmering at Andy, it was beautiful and perfect to her.

Pulling on her soft hand, Andy tugged her to follow her, holding her hand in hers. Carrying a picnic basket for them. Miranda felt the weight of Andy's hand inside hers, fit well, long fingers clasped.

Only Miranda made barefoot elegant. Strolling lit candles along a path.

Andy had earlier, unrolled a blanket out on the sand for them, settling down next to Andrea who lit a few candles inside a hurricane lamp.

Miranda's bare feet sifting in sand. ''Andrea I am so sorry about hitting you.''

''My nose will live.'' Andy shrugged at her, uncorked a bottle of wine.

''What are we having on our date?'' Asking Andy who was unpacking the basket.

''This isn't a date. Miranda.'' Andy flatly proclaimed, pouring her a glass of wine in the moonlight, offered the wineglass as Andy began filling hers.

''A toast to all beleaguered Runway employees ducking phone books.'' Miranda rolled her eyes at her.

''Fine lets toast to you being alive.'' Andy quirked a brow at Miranda's strange salut, clinking glasses with her.

''Cheers.''

''Caroline told me, you teach, what kind of a teacher are you?''

Andy eyes crinkled at her. ''A mean one.''

''I use to teach third grade now Kindergarten and I took teaching in college as a backup to Journalism. Prelaw or Pre-med wasn't for me so here I am. Finger-paint and playdoh not exactly NY exciting but I like it, during the season I run the Guest House.''

Miranda recalled Andy's writing samples, at that first interview.

''I read you now head The Board, no more Ravitz.''

''I don't want to talk about Runway Andréa.'' Miranda affirmed.

''What do you want to talk about Miranda.'' Andy asked her.

''You and I.'' Miranda was looking right at Andy. ''I thought you died.'' Andy blinked at Miranda who waspishly spoke looking now out at the surf of waves. The tides were holding her gaze, brushing her eyes with her fingers, Andy watched her.

Was Miranda crying? Andy was certain she was.

''Nigel told me there was a car accident and that you were killed in it.'' Andy froze at her words of accident.

Jill her sister with their parents were killed in an accident, a collision with a drunk driver that night when Andy was attacked. She'd been so busy on her phone not to notice _him._

''So you thought I died in it?'' Andy swallowed and saw Miranda nod shakily still looking out at the waves.

''Well as you can see I'm here quite alive.'' Sort of, half alive, Andy reasoned to herself.

''Miranda, you never received any left messages from Dona about what happened to me.''

''No.''

Andy realised Miranda didn't know what happened to her, vowing Miranda would never know. Couldn't ever know.

Miranda turned to Andy with wet eyes. ''Andrea please I know that night I treated you so cruelly. I don't deserve you or anything from you and I don't expect you to forgive me if ever but when Nigel told me you were killed. I came to realise how I felt-_feel _about you.''

Andy almost got up, away from her, digesting this still.

''Please Andy don't, let me tell you, I realized and I thought _too_ late, what you meant to me. I know that night I treated you so terribly.'' Trying to stroke Andy's arm to stay and look at her.

''After your kiss, I just didn't know how to react to it. To you.'' Miranda stared into Andy's eyes, ''you don't know how much, I wish that night to just go back and I could make you unkiss my lips.''

That night with Ravitz looking so smug and amused at Miranda, if she had kissed Andy back her whole world would have come crashing down.

Page Six would finally know why Runway's frigid dragon failed with every husband, Irv Ravitz would've ensured it was leaked out.

Miranda's unexpected coming out.

Miranda had been carefully gaining Kit's friendship who had a vision for Runway that would help oust Ravitz out of Elias Clarke for good which would have Miranda at the controlling helm.

Miranda had thought she needed the stability of Stephen to keep Cassidy and Caroline. Irony was she got everything she'd ever worked so hard for that week finally and then it didn't seem worth anything, hearing Andy died.

Wasn't ready for Andrea then but she was ready now. With her heart wide open.

_Unkiss her lips._

Miranda's words, hurt Andy who creased her dark brown brows, frowning at her. ''Miranda I don't need to hear how you didn't want my kiss. You didn't like it. We can just… let's drop it.''

''Didn't like it? No Andy.'' Miranda shook her head at Andy, she wasn't going to drop it.

Miranda's made up her mind and her mouth which was without any hesitation connecting now to Andy's, slowly first she touched Andy's lips with hers.

Meeting her mouth fully to Andy's startled lips, Miranda's face drew closer to Andy's uncertain enough to think she might spring away, slicking her mouth again to Andy's gently, looking at her closely, each time drawing herself intimately closer pressing into Andy, shimmering blue colliding with brown eyes as both mouths found each other and fit warmly, slick and biting with their lips, resting their tongues lightly on one another's as Miranda drew her hands in Andy's hair, slowly stroking the depth of full rich chestnut while both of them still kissed with mouths full of both their flavour.

Tentatively tracing her scars across her cheekbone with her open hand. Miranda's mouth tasted of lipstick and Andy's salt, the contact of tongues, that alive and slippery muscle, moist flesh on flesh, and the strange wonderful sound it drew from her, that emanating sound of want emitting from both seemed to enter Miranda, pierce her down her length so that her whole body opened up kissing her more freely in moonlight.

Their first mutual kiss was electric.

Breaking free, pressing her forehead to Andy's.

''Does this constitute a date yet?'' Miranda asked teasing her a bit. Softly brushed Andy's mouth again with hers. Ran her fingertips to the back of Andy's neck, twining them along Andy's nape.

Affectionately raking Andy's spiky tresses. ''I use to love your hair long. I often wondered how it felt.'' Marvelling at the burnished texture between her slim digits. My punky hedgehog.

'' Why did you cut it.''

Andy remembered once taking scissors to her hair in tears in a mirror.

Just like that, he was here, ruined it. Felt a shift in Andy, tensing near her.

Andy bit her lips, still tasting Miranda on them. Piercing her blue eyes rigidly. ''Was I supposed to feel something. Miranda.''

''Don't be like that Andy.'' Miranda pleaded. Andy was closed off.

That wasn't fair like when she'd pretended that night to feel nothing from Andy's kiss.

''Drive me back.''

Andy agreed looking into hurt blue eyes. ''All right. I will. Miranda.''

* * *

''You're being a real jerk to Mom.''

Caroline informed Andy as she measured the glass for the bay window this morning.

''You suck worse than Stephen.'' Cassidy added as she watched Andy working. Stephen had done some pretty lame ass things to Mom but never hurt her.

Caroline pondered telling Andy how Mom looked upset last night. Would have said _Men_, slung tool belt and boyish name, Andy wasn't a guy but as insensitive as one.

The twins thought and vocalized she sucked. Miranda had silently just left Andy in her pickup last night without a word to her.

Dona knew Andy did something to upset Miranda on their date last night because so far breakfast had been a slammed down glass of orange juice, lukewarm coffee and burnt toast.

Her morning paper ending up as Miranda's.

Miranda was giving Andy the icy silent treatment. If she hurt Miranda's feelings well they were even now.

Admittedly Miranda's kiss had made Andy respond and she didn't know what to do about it, she hadn't reacted like that in four years.

Almost wanted to take the kiss further but Miranda had said about her hair and so she'd lashed out at Miranda.

Andy knew part of herself was coiled in self-protecting and self-preservation and fear, also Miranda wouldn't want her, and she was damaged goods.

Andy was as damaged as you could get. Better this way, putting a wall up to Miranda.

It was not possible for Andy not to care about Miranda though but it was going to be a long summer with Miranda hating her guts now.

Andy had forgotten how an angry Miranda wasn't a pleasant experience but a hurt and pride stung La Priestly was insufferable, tersely told by The Ice Queen to stop hammering an hour ago.

Snapped at Andy who had begun sawing near the window where Miranda was on the line to Runway.

''Please use her tools silently.''

All Righty.

Andy heard that Nigel and Emily were coming down tomorrow.

Measuring out the width, Andy heard Miranda speaking with someone named Kit. Andy didn't like being referred to as _the help. _

She wasn't a bronzed pool attendant or a cabana boy.

Singing lowly Rascal Flatts song _Riot_ quite off key. Help _huh_. Who in hell has a name like Kit Somerset II.

Apparently he was coming down too. Andy heard _Kit_ saying if he'd known sooner he would have sailed down on his yacht.

Caroline saw Andy mouth to herself. ''Of course he has a yacht.''

Kit Somerset II better not be staying in Miranda's room. Andy would not be bringing them his and hers towels.

Andy deciding she was Googling him at lunch, just curious.

Kit and Miranda it sounded just awful paired together.

After lunch and looking up one Kit Somerset II, Andy was steaming. Kit had hair and wasn't bald or paunchy no he was chiselled silver haired hunk, oh and he gave millions to charity, built homes for humanity the rich gloating bastard.

Andy felt like she was looking at Miranda's future third husband.

Caroline noticed Andy's white knuckle grip as she hammered.

Handed a list of Miranda's wants, took it from Dona, reading a list for a dinner party.

One trellis with outdoor lights and roses. Modena Olive Oil. Goat Cheese. Brie. Lobster Tails, Satsuma. Kumquats, Pistachios. Sunraysia. Champagne sorbet. Rhubarb compotes, Margaux '78 and mainly Kit's dietary needs of gluten and lactose free and he was allergic to feather pillows.

Miranda shouldn't know something that personal. That was like knowing his swim trunks or boxer size.

Crumpling the list and going in search of Miranda.

''Miranda what the hell is this and a trellis.''

Andy was really strongly reminded of _it's just a little drizzle_ hurricane when Andy ran around calling every airline and was half tempted to try and get the National Guard to airlift Miranda back to New York.

Blue eyes were icy slits on her. ''Yes Andrea, I am a guest these are my requests.''

Ignoring Andrea who she was still mad at, and humiliated by, last night when she'd kissed her and she felt Andy respond to her lips and then lied right to her face.

It was like a slap.

If it was retaliation to make her feel rejected. It worked. Nettled and her hackles were up with everything Andy did today.

''Andrea I am very busy. You do have the ability unless I'm most mistaken to be able to read.''

Gripping her Mont Blanc pen tightly, she was presently in the middle of a virtual run through with her staff on her IPad Air.

Andy clicked it off on her, losing the Wi-Fi connection.

Placing her hand over Andy's, sweaty near her.

''If you want _the help_ to do this right, I think you better accompany me. I'd hate to disappoint a VIP guest such as yourself. Miranda.''

Realised Andrea had heard every word to Kit. ''You were listening.'' Narrowing blue orbs on her.

Andy just grinned at Miranda. ''Kinda hard to avoid.''

Even in Louboutins for Miranda, Andy was taller than her.

Finding her voice in close proximity to Andy against her desk with her knees hitting the edge. ''Fine. Take me then.''

Andy mouth went dry but still smirked down at her.

Their mouths inches apart, Miranda arched her haughty brow in challenge. ''I meant. Out. Sachs.''

''Sure you did. Miranda.''

* * *

They went out shopping together.

Ordering fresh flowers from a designer florist for all next week that cost way too much but Miranda insisted it was her money, Miranda selected fruit and vegetables at a local market and everything on her list, all organic, instead of renting a blasted trellis, Andy would build her one.

Lying to Miranda she ordered it for her.

Driving Andy liked cranking out loud Rock on her radio, Miranda liked Classical. Kept turning her dial. Compromised with cheesy Pop with Alternative.

Because apparently the Guest House towels and sheets were like sandpaper, Miranda proceeded to buy new, expensive Sea Island sets as Andy darkly didn't like the idea of Miranda in those sheets with Kit.

In retaliation for putting that idea in her head for the last hour, Andy's last stop was at Walmart to Miranda's horror.

''It's a store not entering the bowels of hell.'' Holding her keys jingling them, Andy knew Miranda couldn't drive stick.

Either Miranda could stay in a hot parking lot or enter Walmart. Endure where the hoi polloi shop.

Andy had to buy an alligator stuffed animal and an alarm clock, looking perfectly serious about it, Miranda rolled her eyes at her childishness at playing with a Jedi lightsaber.

''Are we buying this for yourself?'' Slipping it into her cart. Andy grinned. ''Haven't you ever been toy shopping before?''

''Not recently.'' Miranda shook her head. Not in years, contrary to Andy's belief she had been in shopping malls before.

''Don't tell me you sent assistants out for you? Even when Cass and Car were little?''

Miranda took a breath of calm. ''I had a very sick pregnancy and later with running Runway. I'm not afforded time to do things I wish I could with Cassidy and Caroline. I suppose that makes me an awful mother.''

Andy looked at her softly. ''No. It doesn't. Miranda you try your best.''

''What do want to do with the girls that you feel you're missing out on?''

Miranda off the top of her head. ''Bake cookies on a rainy day and watch romcoms in pjs. Maybe stop thinking I'm failing them.''

''Bake cookies huh, Does Page Six know.'' Earned a mock glare.

Andy was selecting bright wrapping paper and a card with a huge bow. ''It a birthday present for a six year old.''

''_Andy.''_

She was called for again. ''Andy. Over here.''

''Hey you.'' Andy greeted her. Miranda just loved Andy's amazing command of English.

Flung into a hug and a kiss as Miranda stared.

''I haven't seen you in ages. You look great.'' Miranda saw she was around Andy's age and perky. Touching Andy's hair which Miranda didn't like.

So Andrea didn't mind _her _touch just Miranda's.

''Josh can't wait to see you.''

They knew one another very well, Miranda could tell, she also realised she was jealous. Seething silent jealous.

_Her jealous_ of a clear skinned young blonde haired woman wearing plain jeans and a non-designer top who had kissed Andy in greeting.

''Hi I'm Marybeth.''

''Miranda.''

Miranda was civil but hardly overextending herself with warmth. Kept having visions of Andy and this Marybeth kissing.

Marybeth bid goodbye, sweetly inviting Miranda to come to Josh's party as well.

''She's very pretty in a plain superficial way.'' Miranda concluded Marybeth was probably a cheerleader once. Pom poms and Ra Ra.

One very miffed Dragon Lady felt _Grrr_ towards her. Miriam Princhek was not a cheerleader in high school. Miranda once had her drawing and dreams of working in fashion and becoming very wealthy to escape her crummy home life.

Andy stared taken aback was Miranda Priestly jealous. Andy saw she was, of Marybeth, Andy decided evilly not to tell her who Marybeth was and that she was not involved with her.

Vaguely Andy agreed. ''Yeah she is, but Marybeth isn't my type.''

''She isn't?''

Miranda blinked, following Andy in checkout near the magazine stand. ''What is your type?''

Shrugging airily. ''Lots of little things make up my type.''

Miranda asked her sharply. ''Like what things?'' Andy was enjoying this immensely putting her shopping cart selections on the conveyer checkout.

''I don't know. Just this and that. I like accomplished. Sexy in a cold indifferent way. Feisty and wasp- tongued quarrelsome. Proper but cute in glasses and a grey bathrobe.''

''Smells like roses in rain.''

Just to piss Miranda off, buying a Playboy.

Miranda saw that choice of magazine, missing that Andy was describing her years ago.

''Now I just focus all my thoughts on your flaws. Like playing with my dial.'' Bought Miranda a Baking magazine. ''Here you go cookie-cutter.''

* * *

Carrying everything in for Miranda, brown bags as Cassidy and Caroline saw their Mom was in a prickly mood. What did Andy do to her now?

Buying that magazine, was like leaving the toilet seat up.

Andy had one of Stephen's bad habits.

Miranda had phone calls to make to Runway, let Sachs ogle and drool over objectified women's big tits.

Or want Marybeth's.

Andy certainly wasn't ever seeing hers.

Joe DiMaggio was at her heel. ''You're owner is a pig.''

* * *

''Guys how would you like to help me build a trellis for your Mom.''

Pricking her fingers again from rose bush thorns woven to the trellis, it was 11pm. It was done. Bringing her fingertips to her lips.

Caroline and Cassidy earlier had strung the lights up and were told by Andy not a word to their Mom, just say it was delivered.

''Andy you have to sleep.'' Dona chided.

Knew this habit of Andy's, exhaust herself. To sleep.

Joe DiMaggio was now in permanent residence with Ms Icicle. In her bed. Andy had a word with Joe to just keep yachting Kit out of it.

Both came to an understanding, Miranda was although. '' Too rich for my blood buddy.'' They were sharing her anyway.

Though Andy didn't get treats or chances at jumping into Miranda's bed or her face smooshed.

Andy recalled at the shelter how Joe was once in very bad shape. He was thin, had been starved and had open abrasions all over his legs &amp; belly – like he'd been dragged by a car or lit on fire and Andy knew this was her dog. Both were survivors.

Andy yawned, slipping off her clothes naked, she sunk into her own bed sleepy.

It was mid-morning, Miranda looked out back to see _it_ was here, it was perfect, Andrea was wrong it was delivered early and it was exactly what she'd wanted.

Caroline was eating cereal with Cassidy. ''Do you like it Mom?'' Miranda smiled fully, it was exactly what she wanted.

''Yes it's wonderful.'' Sipping her coffee.

''Good. Andy worked on it all last night for you.'' Caroline said. ''We helped.'' Cassidy added.

Andy did this for her.

Dona nodded in agreement. ''Andy's room is the last one on the right.''

Miranda had to go thank Andrea.


	6. Chapter 6

Miranda saw the door was ajar to Andréa's room, there was no answer to her knock, stepping inside her bedroom and saw Andrea. Her name dying on her pink lips.

Grey blue eyes dilated at Andrea.

Knew she should turn away and not admire naked Andrea so openly with her own unable to look away blue eyes.

Andrea was sleeping unaware of her here. Long. Lithe and reposed.

Blue eyes tracing over Andrea unclothed who moved content on the mattress, uncovered, no sheets eliciting from parting firm lips a groan which made Miranda want to half moan at the mesmerizing view.

Standing here staring, it should be a law that Andrea own and wear sleepwear.

Despite Andrea doing so many things that irritated and beyond infuriated her to no end like being coldly standoffish after their kiss, yet she had done this for her. It was thoughtful and was offkiltering Miranda once again.

Did she matter to Andrea? If at all. If she did why do something so incredibly sweet but not want to kiss her that night.

Her diffident blue gaze fixated on long toned legs and up all of Andrea. Spread before her inert, clenching her thighs together at Andy's curled long fingers resting splayed between her legs.

Miranda's heard it. Her name from Andy and her own sighing moan mingling.

Groggy somnolent brown eyes opening to hers, which were now after blinking at Miranda fully fixated on her.

''Really Miranda checking out _the help_.''

To Miranda, Andrea was perfect till she opened up her big mouth.

''I hope I'm copasetic to you Miranda.'' Andy stretched lazily as Miranda retorted. ''Do you always sleep with so little on?''

Andy just smiled roguishly at her. '' Yeah.

''Will you please put something on now.'' Her face flushing pink and rigidly tense, spinning around.

''Geez. Don't kick your knickers off Miranda.''

Wouldn't want Miranda to get swollen eyes over her bum.

Grabbing for a top, almost contacting and getting a handful of Miranda as Andy fumbled and found one, pulling it on over her head, the faded cotton sloping over one shoulder.

Raking her long fingers through her brown hair scrunching her hair up, slipping on over bare hip bones a pair of jogging shorts. Going free buffing commando.

''I seriously worry about you Andrea.'' Her morning routine was astonishing to her.

Miranda looked back at a dressed Andy now. ''I wanted to tell you something?''

''Shoot. Tell me something Miranda.'' Holding Miranda's eyes.

''Thank you for building me the trellis. It's beautiful.''

''Well you are a guest. You're welcome. I am glad you like it.'' Andy drew a finger up to her lip, pleased no delighted Miranda liked it.

Miranda saw in a few of Andy's fingers the thorns, reaching out to take her tapered tips to examine the pads.

''Miranda _what _are you doing?'' Miranda was still examining Andy's hands.

''What I want to. Stay still.'' Miranda went to get something from her purse. Returning to Andy who'd stayed.

Plucking out with tweezers a rose thorn.

Sachs hand was in hers they weren't rough from all the manual labour Andy was doing, she could almost imagine the feeling of Andy's hands shaping down her curves. Caressing her. Stroking her.

Dabbing a cotton ball with rosewater onto Andy's hand. ''Miranda I don't need you to do this for me.''

Testily. ''Andrea, please submit to me _attempting_ to help you.'' Andy complying made Miranda brows arch at her. ''Just let me do this.'' Pulling out another thorn without warning.

''That hurt.'' Andy's stricken puppy dog eyes weren't working on her. Quite immune to them.

''Honestly Sachs your worse than my twins.''

Leaning bent over Andy, her silk blouse was unbuttoned a little. '' Andrea if you even think about looking down my blouse.''

Andy knew this silver haired beauty had a bite that stings, she pressed her lips together, grinning at her. '' Sure thing Doc. Eyes not forward.'' Miranda caught brown eyes sparkling on her.

Coiffed silver hair in place brushing Andy's collarbone for a moment, quirking a smile at Sachs.

''If I may.'' Andy creased her brows in question as Miranda just pressed her mouth to Andy's cheekbone. ''I wanted you to know. I do love the trellis.''

Meaning her words to Andrea.

''You do. Do you?'' Face to face with Miranda.

Andy's tapered fingers moved timidly to run through Miranda's silver hair, her furtive fingers trailing along her scalp as her firm mouth sought Miranda's whose pink lips met hers. Kissing her inside palm. Miranda felt Andy's warm lips trace her inner hand.

Pulling her lips away.

'' Good. I wanted you to like it. About kissing you Miranda. _I_ did feel it.''

Miranda's eyes went wide with Andy's words.

'' Can we try again?'' Andy asked her softly.

Miranda nodded amenable to what Andy's offering.

''There's a lot to make up for with just a kiss.''

Andy sensually traced Miranda's mouth with her fingertips and then met her soft lips with her mouth. Tasting sparks on her tongue.

Falling back more into her chair as Miranda returned each kiss of Andy's.

Straddling Andy, atop her, exploring her jogging waistband, pushing her ivory fingers down the cotton trailing over Andy's toned flat buttocks.

Peppering Andy's face with kisses along her face and across her jawline, manicured nails brushed along Andy's cheekbones, kissing the side of her mouth.

Andy nudged her pert nipples through her lacy bra as she cupped Miranda's skirt, inching down her lacy panties, bunching her skirt up around her waist. Her pubis mound met Andy's. Fit so well.

Miranda's mouth was half open clenching her teeth as Andy's slickly reamed to her as Andy erotically began stroking her with her own body, felt Andy's hard nipples brush her askew silk blouse. Clenching her closer to her as Miranda felt Andy's long fingers run down her spine, her nails raking the back of her knees.

Panting into Andy's earlobe with incoherent words running together. Rolling a piercing cry of ''_Andy_ ''on her tongue.

''Mom. The caterers are here, they want you to try the chocolate rum balls and _Capezzoli di Venere you wanted!_'' Caroline called her.

Miranda was stroked intimately by Andy's digits as she slowed loving pulse of quivering from the almost of this, raking Andy's hair. Breathless against Andy's earlobe. ''Do you want to try _Capezzoli di Venere_?'' Sensual blue eyes shimmering at Andy beneath her.

''My Italian may be rusty but I am perfectly happy sampling yours Miranda and not any others _Nipples of Venus__.''_ Andy's dark eyes dared her to respond.

''Mom.'' Cassidy called her this time. ''I hope your being nice to Andy and not arguing. Try to get along.'' Both had to hold in their laughter which shook through Andy and her.

Soothed a soft husk of apology. ''I am sorry.'' Kissing Andy again who playfully nipped her lower lip as she disentangled herself from Andy.

Received another kiss from Andy as she made her way to the door. Hearing another resounding impatient. ''Mom.''

Smiling through this last kiss they shared. ''I have to go.'' Promising her. ''Later.''

* * *

No one was any wiser to what almost happened in Andy's bedroom.

Greeting Six like old times. Nigel thankfully with Emily didn't make a big deal out of Andy's scars for that Miranda was grateful.

Nigel and Emily had never seen Caroline eagerly doing chores like helping with luggage for them. Andy took Nigel's bags up as Dona met them, Francisco was with Nigel on this trip.

Francisco met Andy. ''So you're the girl wonder that got Harry Potter once.''

Warmly welcomed by both to the Guest House.

Nigel quietly suggested to Miranda. ''I hope you use this as a second chance with Six.'' Miranda enigmatically arched a brow at Nigel as Andy came back downstairs.

Handing Nigel his key, Andy had given Caroline the day off for the dinner party so she and Cassidy could go get ready for it.

''This must be Kit.''

Andy brows furrowed at a fancy sports car arriving. Nigel definitely noted an edge in Six's voice.

''Miranda.'' Kit greeted her. Kissing her in greeting on both cheeks.

Andy watched him with Miranda. Stoic. She didn't like him one bit because Miranda didn't see it, but he liked her. Andy could tell that Kit was very attracted to her.

Emily saw it immediately. Nigel did too. Caroline and Cassidy also couldn't miss it. Andy Sachs was jealous.

Kit was staying for four days. He knew things Miranda liked which didn't endear Andy and also requested to have flowers sent to Miranda's room from him.

Saw some of Andy's old photos of running on the wall. ''Ran the dash myself.'' Kept staring at Andy's side of her face making her uncomfortable.

''Do I know you from somewhere?'' Andy shook her head in answer but remembered passing him that night at the Runway party after kissing Miranda.

Andy wrote down his request with a white knuckled grip of her ballpoint pen, of a dozen roses and rose petal chocolate truffles for Miranda. _Just friends right._

She'd order flowers all right for Kit. Perhaps the orange lily which implies extreme hatred or the begonia and lavender, danger and suspicion, Miranda should realize both in Kit respectively. Shame there wasn't a flower that meant Kit's a serpent.

''I've been invited to a party on Wednesday night, at a Roselawn Estate. Do you know where it is?''

Roselawn. Andy knew where it was. Very well.

''Good. If you can give me directions. Miranda and I don't want to be lost on our date.''

_Date._

Andy almost sputtered out. Their date.

* * *

This morning had begun perfectly for her, now Andy kept being ignored by Miranda with the other Board members arriving, Andy tried to catch her silver haired dragon alone who wasn't very receptive in the least to Andy's flirty wink.

Andy knew Miranda got uptight at attending events for Runway but not acknowledging her and being given the cold shoulder was pretty hurtful.

The phone rang for Andy who answered it at her desk, saw caller Id from New York. ''Hello Olivia.''

''Hello Andy. About your case.''

Olivia Benson's words woke up memories of him. Olivia insisted on coming down to see Andy.

Numbly setting down the phone at the news, Andy was in a dark mood by evening.

Also Andy kept seeing now who was perfect for Miranda, _he_ was right next to her. Kit.

Not her.

With what Olivia had found and disclosed. Miranda wouldn't want anything to do with her now.

The back deck and garden with the trellis was lit up.

Andy was not attending the dinner party tonight as a guest but helping the caterers, but she overheard Kit talking about his _this _and his _that _like his villa in Provence and Andy didn't like Kit's hand brushing Miranda's arm and back.

Felt like that night years ago, when she'd kissed her, not belonging with Miranda.

Miranda. Who hadn't even looked at her once tonight as she was with a few Board members in conversation as Hostess of her party, probably because Andy was the help and this was Manhattan's wealthiest near her.

''Yes so I bought it even if it is toilet paper it was hanging in the Gagosian.''

Kit was regaling one board member's wife and Miranda about his Modigliani and heli-skiing.

''Andy remember how I met Jonas your grandfather.'' Dona reminded her as a warning. That was different Andy pondered. In three seconds Jonas and Cateya knew they loved each other.

Even when Jonas was told to stop seeing her. Jonas didn't.

Refilling glasses as Kit caught Andy's attention. ''You're a local, this estate Roselawn it has a maze right. Any idea why it was built?'' Kit asked curiously as Andy knew why and also who it was made for but still shrugged at him as if she had no idea.

''Sorry I wouldn't know I don't own a Modigliani or a Gauguin just a Ford pickup.''

Leaving them. Running her hands through her chestnut hair, wired tonight with what Benson had told her.

Andy was followed by Miranda with purposeful strides.

''Andrea you owe Kit an apology.'' Miranda looked radiant tonight though icy fury at Andy for speaking like that to a colleague and friend like Kit.

What was she four? Hell no was she giving Kit the smug satisfaction.

''I will not apologize to that pompous windbag. Miranda I am not yours to tell me what to do. So don't.''

Picking up a bottle putting it under her arm.

''Jeez. Finally you speak to me tonight. Out there that, is where you belong with those pretentious people. This is where I belong. Maybe we should just not begin this. Miranda.'' Andy missed Miranda's hurt eyes.

Standing resolute in the kitchen, Andy's toned arms folding.

''Andrea lower your voice. I don't care to pursue this in the middle of my dinner party.'' Andy shook her head at Miranda.

''Have Kit slip you out of your dress tonight because he certainly wants to turn down you're sheets. The _help's _a bit busy.''

''Andrea.'' Miranda's tone warned her. If Andrea was angry at her for being ignored tonight she was sorry but out there it was Miranda Priestly, Editor of Runway.

''I don't need this and I don't need you. I'm going out.'' Slamming the screen door hard.

No. Andrea did not get to walk away again from her like Paris.

Miranda made to go after Andy in evening gown, expensive heels in sandy dunes or not.

Dona caught Miranda's shoulder. ''Don't. Miranda just leave Andy be. She needs to cool off and face her demons.''

Calming down, counting to ten, Miranda pinched her nose bridge. ''I know Andy lost a lot in the car accident.''

Dona looked at Miranda oddly. ''Andy wasn't in a car accident.''

Andrea wasn't hurt in drunk driving collision that killed her family.

Miranda was now confused she had looked up the accident in the paper in Ohio, she'd read it so many times. How did she get her scars then?

''Tell me please. What was she in?'' Miranda asked her voice laced with concern.

''It's up to Andy and only Andy to tell you.'' Dona said.

* * *

Waking up with her hand gripping wet sand, she was face down in it.

Tried to swim it again. Dona was wrong she wasn't trying to swim out in the ocean to just be once too tired to swim back and drown.

No it was a challenge she and Jill had once.

Earlier almost caught up in the undertow rip current but survival kicked in and Andy broke the surface.

Andy opened her brown eyes to Joe DiMaggio. ''Don't worry, buddy. I'm still alive.'' Slapping a wet tongue across Andy's face for good measure.

Groaning at the pounding in her head it felt like a ball-peen hammer was pounding in the base of her skull, and also felt like someone was smashing her throbbing skull with a lump of concrete until she couldn't move, she didn't remember finishing off the empty bottle of Jameson near her. But then, Andy never did.

Trying to drink the pain and him away.

Sitting up, rubbing her arms from the chill of early morning.

Caroline scrunched her nose up at Andy.

''Ugh you look worse than a LA county mug shot.'' Cassidy complimented Andy with her dry sarcasm.

Putting her head under the faucet sink, shivering as if she'd plunged her head into a bucket of ice water. Shaking her head like the way her dog does.

After showering. Dona silent punishment for her was to make Andy make breakfast brunch for their guests.

''Andy. Your supposed to beat the eggs not mug them.'' Caroline stated. Andy was watching Miranda and Kit strolling on the beach this morning from the kitchen window.

This mother of a hungover was self-inflicted and yes she'd said a few things last night to Miranda she wished she could take back.

Andy had a few minutes to throw herself together and face them. Caroline offered to take out the guest breakfast orders.

Then Dona started at her. Switching from rapid mad Spanish to angry English to disgusted with Andy Spanish.

Her head was cleaved in hurting enough without words of Miranda waiting up half the night worried sick about her and how selfish and thoughtless Andy was behaving just like when she was fifteen that summer she was forced to stay here with her grandparents.

Jonas had given Andy five gifts that made her. Her.

''Andy that dish you've been washing for ten minutes. I think it's clean.'' Caroline caught Cassidy's eye.

Andy was glaring at it in the soap suds.

Damn Kit and his heli-skiing in St Moritz no doubt he had a Chalet and his Modigliani and pair of Gauguin's and his yacht and having a measuring contest with Andy over Roselawn's maze.

Caroline met Andy's eyes steadily. ''Andy.''

''Yeah.''

''With Mom it's best to grovel. Abject humbling ignominious grovelling and apologise for being a moron to Mom.'' When Andy stopped wincing she would.

''No you know what Andy, I'll play you for taking Mom out again on a perfect date and you do dishes for a week no two weeks, if I win that's the bet.''

Scrabble or chess. Caroline was on.

Nigel knocked. ''Hi Six.'' Andy groaned at his chirpiness, did he have to whistle. Swiping turkey bacon from Andy's plate who wasn't hungry.

''What are we betting?''

Cassidy nonchalantly informed. ''Mom.''

Emily came in to get a lemon slice and held her mug between her fingers, joining them, almost choked on her sip of tea at Cassidy's words.

''Wha-What. You can't bet Miranda.'' Caroline shrugged.

A word of advice never try to win at anything while hungover from Irish whiskey against competitive Caroline Priestly.

Caroline neglected to tell Andy she played chess very well. Losing as Caroline was ever so modest and gracious in victory over Andy with a thrilled happy dance around the kitchen with whoops.

''Dona I'm your dishwasher for the next two weeks.'' Andy grumbled

Caroline smiled at Andy broadly. '' Now go ask Mom out on a date. Don't mess it up like last time.'' Pointing at Andy for emphasis.

''Your Mom probably hates me at the moment.''

''That's never stopped you before Andy. You have dibs on Mom.'' Cassidy urged.

Dona's suggestion made an impression on Andy. ''Write her a letter Andy. Try to please Miranda not vex her so much.''

Andy sat down and wrote this to her.

_Dearest Miranda,_

_I behaved as an imbecile last night, I animated in part by Kit, in part by your beauty, and in part by my own foolish pride and jealousy and for that I am profoundly sorry. Please accept as a gesture of my deepest apology, to accompany me to a party at 4 o'clock and also out to dinner._

_I promise to be cute and affable._

_Andy_

Slipping it under her door.

_4:02pm_

Andy was waiting for her. It was obvious, Miranda wasn't coming.

Caroline and Cassidy saw from the porch, Mom approaching Andy.

''So it begins two completely opposite people both destined to make each other miserable.'' Caroline said watching both of them fondly.

Miranda had almost decided not to come but here she was stepping up into Andy's truck.

Driving in silence, Miranda wasn't talking to her and with an air of defiance was not about to start small talk with Andy.

Andy had to stop to fill up at a service station. ''There it goes my new dream house in Turks and Caicos and look we can try for Caroline and Cassidy's college tuition gone.'' Earning a small quirk of Miranda's pursed lips.

''For the last time I'm sorry Miranda. It was just a little shortcut.''

Crossing her arms at this predicament. Stuck. At least they weren't out of gas, Andy did one thing right. Roy never did this in city traffic, uptown or midtown.

''How is it going out there?'' Miranda asked. Sitting in the Ford and by her watch 5:30pm.

Andy muttered indiscernible but Miranda heard it. ''Andrea language.''

''She speaks.'' Andy saw Miranda give an icy glare at her.

''Miranda I need you to give it some gas please.'' Trying it by placing her heel down on the pedal.

''More.'' Andy yelled. ''Stop.''

Looking in the rear door mirror at a sight, Andy wasn't just splashed with mud, she was covered in it. Wiping it off. ''I think we're going to have to walk there.'' Approaching her truck door.

''Andrea don't you dare.'' Careful not to muss the Ice Queen, Andy was handed her shopping bag.

''It's not that far. I promise.''

Miranda joined her. Beginning to rain on them.

Walking in the rain which was an exquisite feeling of wet, cool drops falling on both their skin and soaking into Andy and Miranda's clothes as Andy led the way.

Miranda held one of the gift bags for Andy at the door as Josh flung it open.

''Cheese.'' Momentarily blinded by a boy with a Polaroid. Marybeth came to the door. ''Josh.''

_Her again,_ terrific, Miranda almost groaned at Miss Perky Perfect who matched with Andy as one relentlessly sunny individual. Andy's Marybeth with long blonde hair and her standing here, drenched.

Blue eyes narrowed as she stepped inside.

Andy greeted Josh with a warm '' Happy Birthday Josh.''

''Hey Andy we didn't think you were coming.'' Miranda saw a tall man approach them. ''Hi, I didn't know you were bringing someone.''

''Miranda. This is Kevin. Marybeth's husband and this little monster is Josh my nephew, the birthday boy.''

Marybeth was family.

Why didn't Andy tell her? Here she thought they were a together. Together.

''You missed most of the party.'' Kevin interjected well humouredly. ''The demolition derby sugar rush.''

''Miranda let's get you something dry to wear.''

Miranda's clothes were drying, loaned an oversized Chapel Hill sweatshirt. Marybeth shook her head. ''Honestly Andy drowning a date.''

Miranda pulled it on over her head after using a hair dryer on her hair.

Heard them together.

Andy was good with Josh. ''You can to, here try it Andy.'' Andy was trying to taste colour. ''I don't know Josh I'm tasting blue no purple no definitely cerulean. Staring at Miranda who greeted both.

Andy tasting air. Sticking her tongue out. Charming.

''You have to promise to use it wisely. Ok?''

Josh gave it to Andy bossily. ''There really rare. Don't waste it.''

Andy solemnly promised. ''Chief this is about most amazing thing I've ever been given.''

''Here. One Martian wish.'' Picking Josh up to Miranda's level.

''Josh this is my friend. Miranda.'' Josh smiled at her fully, he was boisterous and cute with the same brown eyes as Andy's. ''Hi.''

Miranda's blue eyes warmed on Andy's nephew. ''Should I give my Martian wish to Miranda?''

''Nah she's a girl.''

Miranda rose a brow at Andy and you're not.

Offered by Andy and Josh. ''This is either a cupcake or a small planet.'' Miranda took it from her, almost agreeing with Andy it was the size of a planet with frosting.

''I'm sorry I owe you dinner.'' Andy said to her.

Miranda didn't mind. Offered by Kevin and Marybeth. Pizza slices or pinwheels.

Marybeth joined Miranda sitting on the couch. ''Andy's great with Josh. You should see her coach him in little league.''

''Hot coffee.'' Josh yelled out.

''It's there thing when Andy pitches and he hits.''

Miranda couldn't help but smile at Andy and Josh interacting with his presents as Marybeth was clearing up and putting dishes into the dishwasher, getting up to help.

Saw outside, it was pouring still. Marybeth offered. ''It's going to be bad all night. Andy. Miranda your both welcome to stay the night.''

Andy offered to take the couch. Josh thought it was a great sleepover.

Kevin went to get Josh ready for bed as Miranda was realising Andy and herself would be sharing a room tonight.

Andy's brown eyes met Miranda's only for her ears. '' I promise I'll wear clothes to bed.''


	7. Chapter 7

Staying true to her word, Andy did stay clothed. Both were shy around each other considering what had happened in Andy's bedroom between them.

''Miranda. I can just take the chair or the tub tonight. You take the bed.'' Andy insisted, grabbing a pillow from the bed. Making her way to probably the chair not the tub, which would be a lot comfier for her neck.

Miranda shook her head at both places for Andy to sleep on tonight. Sleeping in a chair or bathtub was out of the question. This bed was a good size and unless Andréa snored like both her ex-husbands' combined, she was welcome on this Sealy.

''Don't be ridiculous. We can share can't we?'' Miranda retorted.

''I guess.'' Andy nodded half-heartedly agreeing. She hadn't slept next to someone in years.

''Sorry about tonight.'' Andy looked down at the carpet, felt terrible, here she'd planned a really nice evening to make it up to Miranda for her bad behaviour of being a jerk about Kit. This evening's plans were in every way ruined. Starting with her truck breaking down and mud.

''Andy which side do you want?''

Andy grinned at Miranda, at being called Andy. She'd never said it before.

''What?''

Andy didn't answer her question.

''Andy will you just get into bed with me.'' Switching off the light.

Andy slipped into Miranda's right side, felt Miranda beside her, hoping tonight for once she didn't have nightmares. Andy hoped, just being next to Miranda tonight she'd sleep for once and not have them, reliving _him _with Miranda near her.

Miranda felt Andy's weight settle as the mattress sank a little as she joined her in bed.

Inhaling it. Her. Breathing _her_ out and in, Andy always enjoyed Miranda's scent, it was calming her, she felt Miranda ease close to her in the darkness.

''Josh is adorable.''

Andy smiled in the darkness. ''He does take after me, Josh's affable and has a great smile and he's really smart and did I mention charming like me.'' That earned a small snort from Miranda, her white head settled on the pillow.

''Such modesty Andréa.'' Smacked with a pillow lightly.

Andy rubbed where she was struck. '' I can't believe you hit me.'' Andy scoffed at her.

Miranda leaned closer, her knee brushing Andy's thighs. ''Do you need me to kiss it better?'' Andy smiled slyly.

''Maybe I do Miranda.''

''Your lips may just be the only thing to salve the pain.'' Held her hand over Andy's mouth to be quiet. With Josh and his parents in the other rooms and this wasn't a huge house.

''You are incorrigible.''

Felt Andy smile at her in the darkness and mumbled through her hand. ''I am.''

Miranda's mouth dried as Andy kissed her inside palm. A flush of desire ran through her at the way Andrea lips felt on her again and how her fingers had caressed her like she belonged to her.

Dropping her hand from Andy's face, she made to move closer.

''Can we just not do that? Maybe we can just talk?'' Miranda suggested, leaning on her elbow.

''Sure we can talk.'' Andy didn't mind.

''What am I to you Andrea?'' Miranda asked her this. Needed to know this Andrea better, hoped she was still the same warmly infectious person who left a voice message for her telling her she loved her years ago.

''What do you mean Miranda?''

''Am I, do you want us to be this. I know we've never talked much. There's no one else is there?'' Miranda felt like a fool if Andrea thought of this as a fling or casual for the summer.

Through the moonlight saw Andy staring at her hard, running circles along her arm, waiting for her to answer her.

Brushing white hair behind her ear. ''Miranda it's always been you.'' If it hadn't been so dark Andy would have seen Miranda's blinding smile on her.

''Oww.'' Andy had been pushed back onto the mattress with Miranda atop her, peppering her face with small kisses down and along her jawbone.

''Just so you know I'm hardly a catch. I'm an owner of a falling apart guest house. I don't care what I wear most days. You have a chauffeur Miranda and I drive a Chevy.''

Eyes shimmering on Andy. ''Andrea Sachs do you really think that's what matters to me when I love somebody.''

Turning the tables. ''Miranda did you really think Marybeth and I were together?'' Leaning on her elbows with Miranda on her.

Miranda lied quickly. ''No.'' She had but Andy didn't need to know that.

Andy knew her well enough. ''You did and I saw it. Admit it, you were jealous when you thought Marybeth and I were dating.''

''No. I wasn't.'' Miranda said firmly back to Andy in the dark near her. Getting off her.

Andy knew she was. ''Yes you were.'' Running her fingers through Miranda's hair. ''Just so you know I was the same about Kit.''

Andrea was jealous of Kit. That was the stupidest thing she'd ever heard. Kit wasn't anything like that to her.

Miranda blinked at Andy's words. Digesting them, Andrea thought Kit and her were together. Of all the stupid and crazy things to presume.

''Andy. Kit is not anything like that to me. We've never been together.''

''Good.'' Andy blinked at her. ''Miranda did you just say you love me.''

Miranda froze was it too soon. Did Andrea still love her back?

''Yes.'' Hoping she hadn't ruined this.

Andy kissed her response to her.

Lifting her cotton top off, stopping Andrea's fingers. ''Andrea not here.''

''You owe me and I will be collecting.''

Miranda smiled she was sure she would be.

* * *

Miranda loved her.

Sleepily closing her eyes moving into Miranda, no tonight she wasn't having nightmares with Miranda by her. Not with her here, so close.

Miranda felt Andy's body heat near her. Warming to it, shivering at Andy's breath near her nape. Snuggling to Miranda.

''Cold?'' Andy asked feeling her.

''No. I'm perfect.''

''Good so am I.'' Andy response made Miranda smile in the darkness.

Miranda wasn't cold just never felt so fitting to and belonging with someone so perfectly before Andy lying by her, her last two ex-husbands in bed with her took up most of their bed and were in truth really awkward sleeping with. Their scratchy stubble and when she wanted to be held they wanted morning sex.

Felt Andy's heartbeat through her cotton shirt, against her back.

Miranda lay to Andy falling asleep.

Andy began twitching in sleep.

_He'd thrust. Hurting her. Finishing. Licked her skin. Felt it _carve a curved scar on her face, just below her eye.

_Plunged and sliced his knife across her. ''I want this to be the last thing you feel before you die.'' Raped again as she was bleeding and dying._

_Dona's voice near her. ''Andy do you hear me? I won't hang up.''_

_Breathing fast._

Jolting up as she felt a hand brush her face. Catching it, Andy gripped it hard. Heard a wince of pain from someone close to her in the pitch black darkness.

Andy let go instantly. Flipping on a light next to the bed. ''Miranda!'' Andy saw Miranda rubbing her wrist. Oh god she'd hurt her.

''I hurt you.''

Miranda saw Andréa had been shaking and now in the light was sweaty and her breath ragged. ''Andy I'm fine.''

Miranda showed Andy her wrist. It was fine. She was fine. Andrea was however far from fine in front of her. ''You were crying out. I-I heard you call out.''

''Sorry it was just a bad dream.'' Running her hands through her short hair.

Miranda watched Andy's reaction intently. Whatever she'd been dreaming of she was terrified of, saw her shaking.

Reaching out to stroke Andy with reassurance who shrugged off her touch. ''Don't.''

''Was it something you want to talk about?'' Miranda asked softly, holding Andy's gentle brown eyes.

When her girls had bad nightmares when they were younger, Miranda was there for them. Always.

Andy shook her head. Miranda was never going to know, any of it ever.

Miranda was the last person Andy would ever tell about her rape, Andy couldn't bear the look of pity or disgust in her crystal blue eyes on her.

''It was just a dream of what happened to me.'' Andy vaguely supplied.

Getting out of this bed away from Miranda, she'd take the chair, she should have done that in the first place or slept on the couch in the living room. She shouldn't have even thought it was okay to join Miranda.

Miranda's eyes followed Andrea's strides and distress, this dream-no nightmare upset her greatly, could see it in Andrea, deciding to take Dona's advice and to ask Andy to tell her more. ''Do you want to talk about it? Was it the car crash?''

Andy agreed quickly with her. ''Yeah it was the crash.''

Miranda knew instantly Andrea was lying to her. Dona told her Andy wasn't in the crash.

Why lie to her? Miranda tentatively began tracing Andy's small scars who didn't flinch this time to her touching her. Running the pads of her ivory fingers across Andy's marked skin along the corner of her eye as Andy's breathing evened out.

''Andrea tell me what really happened to you please? ''

Andy's mouth firmed to this. ''What do you mean Miranda.''

''Dona told me you were hurt, but not hurt in a car accident. What happened to you? Please tell me. I want to know everything.'' Caressing her face kindly with her fingers. Saw Andy almost flinching away.

Andy looked at Miranda. She wanted to know everything about that night. What happened to her?

''What did she say?'' Andy demanded from Miranda lowly, keeping her voice calm and even considering how she was reeling inside.

Did Miranda know?

Swallowing hard, if Dona had told Miranda anything about that night. How she was there with Andy, being there on the line hearing it all. Him violating her.

''She only told me to ask you to tell me.'' Miranda confessed, seeing something in Andrea upset her.

''Did she.'' Coldly spoke to Miranda. Andy would never forgive Dona if she told Miranda about her attack.

Blinking at Andrea's sudden coldness to her.

What was Andrea so afraid of? Miranda moved close to her, stroking Andy's tanned arm who distanced herself from her touching her, with her usually warm loving eyes becoming so empty on her and her body tensing.

'' Will you tell me, please Andrea? '' Imploring her to confide in her. ''Share this with me.'' Miranda wanted to know.

''I can't okay. Drop it, just drop it. Miranda.'' Andy meant this, to not push her.

''Andrea just talk to me. I want to know what happened to you.''

''No Miranda you don't.'' Andy said this quietly.

Deciding to sleep in the chair tonight. Left Miranda alone in bed.

Andy was keeping her distance from Miranda last night and this morning. Wasn't there when she woke up, Miranda saw a pillow and folded blanket on the chair across from the bed.

Marybeth made Miranda a coffee, had been told she liked it hot by Andy who went out with Kevin to fix the truck.

''Andy's out with Kevin.''

''I'm glad Andy has you now.''

Miranda sipped her drink at the counter. She was actually mad at Andrea today.

No. Furious with cold indifference. No amount of Andrea's thoughtful gestures, letting her sleep in or having her clothes dry and folded and waiting for her was not endearing her to the exasperating closed off brunette.

It made her livid with her. Andrea cared enough to do those little things for her that showed her she meant a lot to her but not enough to have a meaningful conversation about what happened to her.

If _they _really mattered, she'd tell her about it.

Miranda was still quite freshly angry with how secretive Andy was, why wouldn't she tell her anything last night about how she got her scars, if Andrea wanted them to be together, she should share things like that, Miranda felt _this, being a us _should start with no lies and here last night Andrea had lied to her face about being in the crash?

It hurt her that Andrea wouldn't share with her this part of her life, yes Miranda knew she'd hurt her deeply that night at the Gala.

''I was so worried. Dona and I didn't know if she'd even be still alive this last year.''

Miranda stopped sipping from her mug. Alive. What did Marybeth mean? Had Andrea tried to commit suicide?

Marybeth saw Miranda's reaction to her words. ''Andy was lost in a dark place for a long time, mainly with what happened to her. She likes to go away for a few days to sort herself out on her own. We worry so much, she'll never come back.''

Miranda asked Marybeth. ''What happened to her? Tell me. Andrea won't talk about it to me.''

''Andy hasn't said anything about that night?'' Marybeth decided to tell Miranda everything. Miranda had to know.

'' Andy was attacked… the night of Jill and her parent's crash, walking home. Andy almost died from it.''

Attacked. Almost killed. Miranda swallowed the word.

Her Andrea was mugged with a knife. The night she rejected her. It explained her scars and her upset last night.

Marybeth pressed her mouth thin, opening a door to the fridge. Did Miranda know about _him_?

Marybeth knew Andy probably wouldn't tell her. ''Miranda. Andy really should be the one to tell you this but she was also…

Honking disturbed them and what Marybeth was about to share.

Josh came zooming in, Kevin chasing after him.

''Andy's waiting Miranda.''

Miranda thanked them, Josh kissed her goodbye as she stepped outside to the driveway, seeing

Andy leaning near her truck, holding the door for her. ''Just call me your new Roy.'' Making no indication to Andy she now knew everything from that night from Marybeth.

They stopped at a few stores driving back to the guest house.

Miranda didn't think video stores still existed. With Andy's membership rented DVDs, Caroline didn't know Andy did own a television. Stocking up on batteries, candles and groceries because of the weekend weather forecast.

Watching Andy silently with the cart, deciding between lamb or chicken or ingredients for vegetable lasagne.

She must have lost so much blood and could have died that night. Miranda knew she could have lost her without realising it.

Andy saw Miranda's wet blue eyes on her. ''Miranda's it's not that bad, my cooking. Honest. What. What is it honey?''

Miranda got control of herself. ''Nothing.''

Andy still didn't believe Miranda saying it was nothing, paying for their purchases at the checkout, holding their brown bags in her arms.

Kissed by Miranda suddenly, it was tender, lingering on her surprised lips and showing Andrea with this kiss she loved her that she wasn't afraid to show it out in the open and knew how once she'd almost lost her as they got into her truck.

''What was that for?'' Andy asked after Miranda broke their kiss.

''No reason.''

Andy turned her keys and started her truck. ''Do continue doing that now and again for no reason.''

Promising her, eyes shimmering on Andy. ''That I will.''

Andy could live with Miranda promising to kiss her randomly, driving them back. Miranda tried not to smile at Andy's radio, set to classical for her.

Leaned closer into her alluring brunette as she drove them back to the guesthouse.

''I love this, being here with you.'' Andy couldn't form a reply at Miranda whose eyes were on hers so open and loving.

Smelt the salt as they drove up coming to a stop, turning off the truck.

''Miranda we're here.'' Andy lightly nudged Miranda who was snuggled near her shoulder, ran her fingers along ivory soft skin that she could never get enough of touching. ''Are you asleep.'' Andy teased her lightly.

Miranda stirred, her eyes opened to Andy leaning across her with a lopsided grin, pressing her lips to Andy's brushing fingertips.

''It's going to be really bad weather late tomorrow. Are you still going with Kit to Ephraim's _Roselawn _tonight?'' Andy tried not to sound in anyway jealous or possessive. Andy and she hadn't even labelled this.

''I have to and as I said before Kit is only a friend nothing more my darling.''

''I like it when you call me that. Yours.'' Andy's got out and went around to hold her door, standing over her, Miranda was pressed against the truck door, lips near hers.

''Because you our mine also.'' Andy stated.

Taking the bags as both walked in through the screen door porch.

'' I can drive you both there. I know the way, I've been there a many times myself.'' Miranda saw a change in Andrea's face, her brows furrowed and her mouth tensed about this person named Ephraim.

''Andrea who is Ephraim to you?''

''He's family.''


	8. Chapter 8

Ephraim was family.

Andy held the grocery bags in her arms as Miranda wouldn't let it go about Ephraim.

Asking after her as the screen door was held open for her. "Is he an Uncle to you?"

Andy silently set down the bags on the counter.

Miranda saw Andrea's face tense as she began to unpack groceries.

"Ephraim not my uncle. Miranda."

Wrapping her arms around Andrea, bringing herself into her. "Talk to me, no secrets." Turning around into Mir, Andy's light chestnut head bent, kissing her shoulder. "Fine. No secrets."

Grazing her finger along Mir's defined cheekbone, bringing her close to her. "Ephraim is my grandfather's brother. My Great Uncle. We don't talk. He doesn't care for my choices in life meaning I didn't become what all Stowe-Selton family become and I don't care for him. We avoid each other. It's great that way. I haven't seen him in two years. That's a good thing."

Miranda listened intently to her as she handed Andy this and that from their shopping bags, fresh corn from Seaside Farm Market, along with her and Andy's fruit choices from there and Wade's Food Mart. Andy liked to eat anything as she discovered.

Mir had her tasting strawberries and made her sniff a few organic honeys and jams, both admired the array of plants and flowers at the market, her pale fingers caressing petals, Andrea didn't buy her any flowers.

"Why don't you and Ephraim talk?" Miranda asked, handing Andy a box of cereal.

Andy exhaled out, she knew Miranda's ways from Runway once, question softly, Runway's waspish Torquemada, trust Mir to want to know everything about her family, especially Ephraim which was a chaotic and turbulent relationship they had. Andy didn't exactly follow the Selton-Stowe plan.

Not ending up being a doctor or a lawyer.

No MBA or Doctorate on her wall.

She was one big disappointment to him in everything then and now.

"Because we don't have much to say. Okay?" Andy snapped out.

Ephraim couldn't even be civil to Doña. Andy swore Jonas must've been adopted, if not for each of them sharing the same eyes.

Andy breathed out, she didn't mean to sound irritated and especially not to Mir. "Hon. Ephraim, isn't who I want to spend time talking about right now. Didn't we get pies?"

Knowing Andy was changing the subject, Miranda held out the tied boxes she was placing on the counter. Andy grinned at it. _Mmmm a _peach and a cherry one. She loved pie.

Miranda pondered Andy's words of what Stowe-Selton's become.

"What do Stowe-Selton's become Andrea?"

Andy pulled open a cabinet with a yank. "Lawyers. Doctors. Not school teachers."

Miranda brushed her arm reassuringly. "I happen to greatly value teachers. One especially."

"Oh you do." Andy grinned as Miranda wrapped an arm around her waist, she set the DVDs rentals for Car and Cass down on the counter.

"Education is very important. You shape the future." Miranda seriously stated. Andy nodded her head in agreement.

Miranda glanced over at the bag, Andrea in the video rental store had been holding out a few choices to her, Miranda liked period films, Andy informed her, that she liked action films. Only action films. Groaning inside, Andy was like Stephen.

Not letting her see her selections as she paid for them.

Miranda didn't like action.

Praying it wasn't Taken 4.

Peeking in the bag for her daughters, reading the titles, quirking her lips upwards. Action films right. It seems she was falling in love with an Austen/Pixar cinephile.

Meeting her look. "I see I have quite an evening of action films."

Andy winked, she also had something for Car other than a deserved break and no chores for a few days, Andy decided to relent. Though losing to Caroline the other day, meant she was on dishwashing duty for two weeks.

Andy had got Car, a gift wrapped replacement for lobbing her Ipod over The Wright Memorial Bridge.

To be even, Andy got a glass blown charm bracelet for Cassidy.

Manicured fingers made out what it was for Caroline from Andy.

Andy explained with a sly grin. "Car's Ipod had an unfortunate unavoidable encounter with water."

Miranda knew all too well about Andy's habit of submersing electronics.

"Really Andrea you and aquatics."

Miranda knew Caroline must have pushed Andy to do so, as she took out a small bag of treats for Joe DiMaggio. "You're really spoiling my dog." Andy pointed out.

"He's getting use to you around."

Miranda just smiled, that wasn't a bad thing, was it. Joe Di Maggio was a wonderful bed companion. He let her cuddle him, she squished and mushed his face, talking to him about his master, and he didn't hog sheets.

"Andy Sachs are you jealous of Joe and my sleeping arrangements?" Miranda seriously arched her elegant brow.

Andy's smile widened to just a teasing of teeth behind her defined lips, moving purposely to her as she pressed her to the open freezer.

Making Miranda feel the coolness against her back through the fabric of her summer sheath dress and bare shoulders as her pashmina slid down.

"Immensely." Running her fingers slowly along Miranda's thin dress straps, lifting one up, under her warm finger. "He gets you in bed every night."

"Joe is loyal. Loving. He can fetch." Miranda's mouth parted as Andy began kissing her jaw, drawing back with lusty eyes on her.

"Hey. I am loyal and loving too. I can fetch. I just don't shed or drool. Joe might have competing company for you in bed soon."

Leaning her mouth close to Mir's mouth. "Arff."

Kissing the tip of her silver haired beauty's chin.

"I got something for you, too. Give me a sec."

Miranda was staring at Andy's hands holding them out to her. "Some flowers."

Miranda saw them. It was flowers in a way. Books of, "Lilacs by Manet. Irises and a Vase of Pink Roses by Van Gogh. Daisy Miller by Henry James. I didn't know you're favorite?" Andy shared this shyly.

Miranda took them. Very clever.

"They don't need water."

She wished Miranda would just not go tonight. All she had to do was cancel with Kit, and stay and be near her. In her head planning how they could spend a few hours, just cuddling on the couch in the screened-in porch.

With the weather expected to be turning bad, Mir could wear her chunky sweater, she'd light a fire in the fireplace, and they could eat "rainy day food." Show her how amazing she was at Pictionary.

Share with Caroline how she'd duped her, told the TV didn't work. Caroline would be so mad. Missing the VMA awards.

When Andy was her age, she and Jill were given quarters at Dee's Diner for the jukebox by Jonas, which was the closest thing to TV they were going to see all summer.

Mind you Dee's Diner only had songs popular in the 60s to choose from.

Later Andy planned if the rain didn't come, they could walk barefoot on the beach to ogle the stars or light a bonfire and kiss some more, Andy liked kissing Miranda as much as possible, if she let go of _him_, go to bed with her with the sprinkle of sand in the sheets and not let go of her till morning no till noon on Sunday.

It was Friday late afternoon now.

Watching how in sync they were with one another, Doña saw them together.

"Andrea we're supposed to be putting away all of these..." Losing her words as strong hands ran along her, not interested in putting the milk or juice cartons away, making Miranda moan out at a sensuous mouth grazing her jaw, nuzzling the side of her neck.

"I thought you once could multitask with me around?" Rebuking bossily which Andy thought was cute, her hands squeezed her, pulled to her.

"Once I could but my hands are full now." Andy smiled against her skin as she trailed her kisses along her jaw to her ear, pressed to the sink, stroking her sides.

Imploring with a few kisses to Mir's face, wetting along her porcelain skin. "Don't go with Kit…stay with me. Let me make you, lamb with rosemary and peach chutney… new potatoes…baby peas…

Miranda sighed. She didn't really like peas. Yes. They were good for her and Andrea wanted to make them for her.

"We can look at the stars tonight…cupping Miranda's face, with her warm fingers. "Miranda. I want…I want to try to sleep with you."

Andy's eyes held her blue, she meant it.

Her thumb stroked Mir's knuckles. "Later if we try to be together… I have to tell you something first."

Andrea wanted to sleep with her tonight? Oh god. Miranda swallowed hard at that.

She hadn't had sex in years. When she did, it wasn't great, it was just the expected quick mechanism of sharing a bed with Stephen.

Grazing her nails along Andy's collarbone, sleeping with Andy tonight, it wouldn't be like anything she knew or expected, like their kiss that night on the beach.

Miranda's own hands trembled as Andy weaved her long tapered fingers through the silvery strands of her hair, Miranda moaned out low, responding to Andy's soft caresses. Knowing she was almost gone for a Folgers drinking, work boot wearing brunette about to give in and stand Kit up.

Miranda never shirked her Runway duties. It was time to start.

She didn't really have to go tonight. Kit would have to understand. Deciding to stay with Andy. Let her burn dinner and feed her peas for all she cared, crinkling her eyes on Andy tenderly. Trailing her hand slowly down and in Andy's buttoned down shirt, her pink lips parting.

"Andy I accept dinner and perhaps more offered."

Her words were met by Andy squeezing her in happy response. Miranda was staying.

"Andy you have visitors."

Andy let go of Miranda's waist at seeing Alex Cabot with Olivia Benson standing there.

"Hello again. Andy can we talk about Rhodri Nolan?"

Whoever Rhodri Nolan was, Miranda saw Andy's mouth harden and her eyes lose their light in them.

* * *

Fingers hastily pressed it to shut off.

Wrapping her arms around herself. He remembered her. She was his fourth victim. The only living one. His voice on the screen, talking about her. Willing herself to remember he wasn't near her.

Rhodri was in prison.

"It's going to happen next month." Olivia shared this, gently letting Alex beside her, explain more.

Andy pressed her mouth thin, taking in Alex Cabot's careful choices of what happens next.

"Andy you don't have to be there."

Bile filling her mouth, Andy held her back of her hand to her trembling mouth. He wanted to see her.

Why? Didn't he get off enough on degrading and defiling her that night, he raped her.

She could not hear Alex's words at all or any of Olivia's. The only sound she could hear, was the screaming of her soul. Rhodri spoke on screen with savage pleasure about everything he did to her.

Attacking her, he almost broke her will to survive. He almost made her think she couldn't be near someone again ever. He'd stained her. Knowing she'd never forget him.

"Did he talk about the tape he made of me?" Andy asked numbly, digging her nails into her arms.

"Yes. Nolan said he only made one copy. We haven't recovered it, it wasn't where he said it would be. It will be only seen by me, Olivia, the D.A. and his lawyer. Also Judge Castalano." Alex informed Andy.

"Andy. It is your choice to see him or not." Olivia reached out her hand to grasp Andy's shoulder in comfort.

She'd first met Olivia Benson, hours after that life altering night, she was there with her, through the rape kit, which took five hours.

Then there was shots and pills for all kinds of STDs, that was something she did for a year, she was suggested to see a therapist later and Andy knew that Olivia was always working on the case of her rape for the last few years.

Then Andy got the news, Olivia got him. Actually Andy's rape kit did.

"I'll have to think about it. You'll have my answer to about seeing him in a few days. Thank you Olivia. Alex, for coming. Could you not say anything to Doña or _to my_…

Andy weighed her words carefully. Miranda wasn't her girlfriend or partner.

"To Miranda …please just don't."

Olivia understood. Kindly letting Andy know with her look, she wouldn't say anything. Showing themselves out.

Andy watched them go from her study, shutting the door, her eyes wet, picking up the file and throwing a few things off her desk with a sweep of her arm, sinking down to her knees distraught, wiping at her lids, she had to get out of here. It would be better, to not be near Miranda for a few days.

She couldn't be with her. Not like this.

Not after hearing Nolan describe having her. How she tasted. How she felt with him in her.

Staring at the screen earlier, brought him crashing back into her.

She couldn't be around Miranda. Not now. Andy knew, she had to go away for a few days. Bad weather or not.

Packing frantic, rolling a few things up, opening drawers, shoving each thing she'd need in her rucksack, Joe whined as she grabbed a sleeping bag and a pair of hiking boots.

Miranda fingers almost typed a name on her screen search. Rhodri Nolan on her IPad but looked up, seeing both visitors leaving.

Doña had only said, they were friends of Andy's visiting.

Recognizing one of them now, her long blonde hair blew as she was taking off glasses to wipe sand from her them, Miranda saw it was Alexandra. Why was ADA Cabot here?

Miranda knew Alexandra Cabot, Assistant District Attorney of New York, from being seated together at a few benefits in the city she attended. How did Andy know her?

Doña took her pale hand in hers, squeezing it. "Olivia and Miss Cabot helped Andy from that night."

Miranda understood now. When Andy was hurt from that night from the violent mugging, Alexandra must have handled her case.

"Alexandra." Miranda called after. '' You're a long way from the city." Miranda greeted the striking blonde who smiled back at her.

Alex Cabot knew Miranda Priestly instantly, from attending many charity events, like the recent one she attended in March for children with cancer. Both were seated at the same table.

"Miranda. Hello. Good to see you again. Yes, it is a long way from the city." Alex greeted back friendly.

Olivia gave Alex a look that she caught on. This was who Andy meant not to say anything to. She gave her word she wouldn't. Olivia never broke a promise to a victim.

"We came to see Andy. Unfortunately she doesn't live close enough to just hop the subway, I'm following up her case on a few new developments." Alex shared cryptically.

Miranda blinked. Alexandra was here about Andy's attack. What new developments to it?

"Which we have done now and Andy is doing so much better, isn't she Alex?"

Alex agreed, about Andy.

"It's her decision what we've shared with her, she has some time to think about it. Hi Dona." Olivia greeted Andy's grandmother warmly.

Holding out her hand to Miranda. "Sorry. I'm Olivia. Olivia Benson."

Taking Olivia's hand in introduction, clasping it. "Miranda Priestly."

"You work with Alexandra. Are you partners in law with Alexandra, Olivia?" Miranda took in her clothes, she didn't dress like working for the DA.

"Yes. We do work together. Guess one could call it sort of partners in law in a way." Smiling back at Alex.

Eyes twinkling at the word _partners._

"I'm a Detective. Miranda."

Miranda stared at her. Olivia was a police officer.

"Alex and I didn't mean to disturb your time with Andy, we do have to be going, Alex."

Staring back at Olivia, Alex agreed. "Yes. We do. Bye, Miranda. Hope to see you again."

The darker haired Olivia and paler Alex walked to their car and drove off away from the guest house.

Miranda was still distracted with thoughts of Alexandra Cabot, she only handled serious cases as Dona caught her attention, holding out the album she'd found.

"This is Andy at sixteen."

Miranda looked at it. Andy was gangly cute at that age.

"Here she is at a swimming competition, she's a strong swimmer and here at graduation…this is Jill. Andy's older sister, she was just accepted for her residency at Mass General before the accident."

Miranda studied the pictures, Cassidy and Caroline studied a few eagerly, and she could see Jill looked quite a bit like Andrea but with a different shyer smile.

Cassidy snorted at a few pictures on the holidays.

Seeing old newspaper clippings of Doña, who was once called not just The Dove, also the Voce Regina. "Did you really duel Callas?" Nigel had to ask her.

He'd read Callas bowed to her during the performance, and then there was the story that once, someone was reading a book through her solo at Teatro di San Carlo and she stopped the conductor and the orchestra, fixing the reader with a haughty stare, their turning pages of a book was distracting her.

"Perhaps." Doña wouldn't elaborate further to this duel.

Miranda saw Andy had a lot of both, Doña and Jonas in her features, especially the slant and shape of her lovely eyes. Tracing one of Andy probably taken just before meeting her.

"Can Andy sing?" Caroline asked curious.

"No Andy is like Jonas, dreadfully tone deaf." Car and Cassidy laughed at that.

"Can she even play an instrument?" Car asked her.

"No. I once tried to teach her notes. It was a long afternoon." Doña rolled her eyes.

Miranda asked out, tracing one of image Andy at college. "Who is Rhodri Nolan to Andy?"

Doña stopped, her smile fading at his name said by Miranda. "Rhodri is …

"Rhodri Nolan is somebody you don't need to know. Miranda." Andy answered coldly, holding her rucksack in her hand.

Andy was acting like the first time Caroline came here.

A big gruff grumpy asshole.

Seeing the backpack, in Andy's hand. "Where are you going?" Miranda questioned out. Andrea didn't seem like herself, she could see it in her eyes, something was really upsetting her.

"Kevin will drive you to _Roselawn, _with Kit tonight. I have to go. I'll be back in a few days."

Miranda stared at Andy. She wasn't going with Kit tonight. Where was she going for a few days? Why right now?

"What about spending tonight with me?" Miranda looked confused at Andy and her sudden travel plans. Nigel pretended he hadn't heard and Emily followed suit, both suddenly engrossed with Doña's albums of pictures.

"That's not happening now. Sorry." Shrugging briskly. Andy didn't even look at her or sound like she meant her 'sorry' to her.

Why was Andy acting like this to her?

Miranda followed right after Andrea. "Andy. I thought we were going to spend tonight together, you said so."

Halting at the distant cold look Andy gave to her. "Plans change. Miranda. Go have Kit dance to your tune, if you don't like, because it's not going to be me anymore."

Miranda's posture went rigid. Controlling her anger and outrage at being spoken to like that.

Stroking her toned arm under her soft hand, grazing Andy's inner arm with her silky fingers. "What's happened, Andy? Tell me. No secrets remember."

Andy stared at her. Rhodri Nolan was one person she wasn't sharing anything about. Ever. Not with Miranda.

Andy stilled for a second at her touch. "Miranda. I have to go." at the screened door, opening it, turning back to Miranda's face.

"I think we need to step back. From Us. Miranda. You go spend tonight with Kit. Be with Kit if you want…he's better for you. _This_…us. It isn't going to be me and you now. _I-I_ can't do this. Bye Miranda."

Leaving Miranda without a look back to her.

Ignoring her calling after her.

* * *

Doña told her the way, just follow the jogging path into the wooded trail.

That was over a three hours ago.

Andy Sachs would be a person who hikes. Contrary to Seventh Avenue beliefs, Miranda was not born with fancy Blahniks on.

Miranda did own a pair of sneakers, for tennis. She also wore them, when she ran on her treadmill at home every morning.

She'd grabbed one of Andy's large fleeces, looking up at the sky. Rain was coming soon.

Terrific. She was lost, just great, she was going to be eaten by bears or bobcats or not found for a month.

She never was outdoorsy.

Concrete jungles she could handle but not out in the woodsy trails.

James took the girls to Girl Scouts. Stephen subscribed to an L.L Bean catalog monthly and bought maple syrup from Vermont from a trip.

The reserve was getting woodsier as she stopped.

Miranda froze at hands on her, they looped around her hips, going rigid, feeling a lean lanky wiry build press up against her.

"Hold still." Knowing that voice, against her ear, turning her relieved face to Andy's.

Andy's dark (not happy to see Mir here) eyes met hers.

Quieted as she silently mouthed her greeting towards Andy. "Mir. Quiet. Don't startle them."

Startle what? Tell her it wasn't a snake. Following Andy's eyes carefully, seeing them made her mouth quirk upwards, they were beautiful, both watched them, white-tailed deers, close to them in these woods.

They were so gentle in grazing. The fawns with babies were moving off.

Still held against Andy, Miranda's was pressed against Andy's pelvis. "I hope hunters don't get them."

Hunters! Miranda queasily agreed with Andy, the same hope.

Andy still gripped her arm. "Miranda! What are you doing out here, just go back." Andy meant it. Letting her grip of Miranda go.

"No. I'm not doing that. I came to find you and talk." Miranda stubbornly informed, as she kept walking with Andy, keeping up.

"You can't be here with me." Andy was in no mood for Priestly.

"Why? Are you going to try to hurt yourself?" Looking at Andy warily.

Miranda's words sunk in, making Andy stop hiking. Whirling around to face her. Miranda knew about that. How the hell did she know? Did Doña tell her?

"How did you know about that?"

Miranda followed along the uneven path, behind Andy. "Marybeth said you come out here. She and Doña worry, that you won't come back one day." Miranda shared these fears of two people who really cared about her a lot, to Andy, whose piercing eyes were locked on hers.

"Why do they need to worry Andrea?" Miranda asked her softly but seriously.

"Do you really want to hurt yourself?" Miranda said it, but held her breath, she needed to know if it was true.

Andy looked away from her, not answering Miranda's questions, deliberately ignoring her by glancing up at the worsening sky.

Miranda was wrong and so was Marybeth and Dona.

She never came here to hurt herself. She always only came here to think and be away from everything.

Get Rhodri out of her system, talk sometimes to Jill, try to be like before, Andy heard it, thunder, it was going to pour. And any minute.

Clasping Mir's hand in hers. Pulled along. "Miranda follow me."

Torrential teeming rain came down on them, heavily soaking both as they ran for cover, Andy guided her to it. Opening the door, with a shove, it beat out one of the Algonquin caves Andy use to explore with Jill as kids.

Wiping at her short tendrils in her face, slicking them back as she looked over at Mir, suppressing a small chuckle at a drenched Miranda, whose light hair was matted to her face, holding her finger up not to dare.

Andy didn't. She just swallows an almost rogue snort.

Andy got something out of her pack for her. ''Here." Tossing a blanket to her.

Luckily Andy knew how to make a fire, shrugging off her pack and unzipping it, rummaging for a pro lighter.

Wrapping her arms around her waist, Miranda stared right at Andy, who crumpled some paper and lit it, both of them illuminated by the firelight.

She felt she deserved an explanation at least from Andy. "Aren't you going to say something? Don't you think I deserve an explanation to this?"

"To what?" Andy felt how drenched she was. Damn it. She was going to have to take this off and lose a day from this weather hindering her trekking and Miranda.

"To how you're being to me. Deciding to go off for days with just a 'sorry', telling me to go be with Kit. Andy! I do not make anyone dance to my tune."

Andy began examining her wet backpack silently.

"You were going to make me dinner…we were going to make love." Miranda said this softly to Andy.

Andy didn't look at her, busying herself with searching through her gear.

"Who is Rhodri Nolan?" Miranda asked out of the blue, rubbing her damp arms.

Andy still just rummaged through her waterlogged bag.

Met with silence from Andy, her defined brows arched in annoyance, that she should've gone kayaking. Dragons couldn't swim swamps.

Andrea was ignoring her. Deliberately. "Fine. Be this way. Don't say anything then. I'll just go." Miranda got up to leave.

Since Andrea wasn't going to be a grown up and just talk about this with her, share herself with her like she wanted most with this brunette, to have a closeness.

She felt like Andrea was holding back. Was it because she was old?

Was that it?

In bed at Marybeth's, she said she loved her. Wait, Miranda just realized, Andy never said it back.

That's what it was. Andy didn't say it back to her.

Irritation only a Sachs could goad her with, was building inside her.

"All I want from you, Andy is to really share things with me, anything really, even silly things. Or difficult things like about that night you were hurt so badly." Miranda softly spoke to Andy who wouldn't even turn and look at her.

"Just try to attempt to tell me about it. You have nightmares. Andrea. I know it wasn't from a car accident. Marybeth told me you were hurt. I know I wasn't there for you, if I'd known what had happened, how you were hurt, I would've been. I swear, I would Andy."

Andy just looked at the flames.

Seeing Andrea closed off, she wasn't about to try to even do this one thing for her. Andy's wall was up. Fine. She was leaving. Andrea made her choice. She was making hers by leaving her.

Miranda spoke to Andy's back. "Why is it now, you _don't want us_?" Her voice vibrated hurt, hurt Andy caused.

Andy didn't say anything back.

"Is it me, Andy? Is that it?" Met with just more silence from her.

Miranda cut her eyes at Andy's back, she plucked up the blanket, feeling how soaked through she was, wrapping its warm folds around her.

Opening the door, seeing the downpour, deciding against braving outside, she'd stay here and fume until the rain stopped.

Lovely, just lovely, she was stuck with don't say a word to her Andrea, trapped together till this rain storm cleared up, however long that took, it looked and sounded like it was getting worse out there.

Pressing her lips together tightly. Budget cut meetings with Irving was less purgatory.

Tucking her legs up, tight against her body, wiping at her eyes. She wasn't crying. It was pine and from the rain.

"Hungry?"

Andy held out and offered an organic granola bar or a wrapped tortilla with some squeezy honey and peanut butter. Taking out a Brunton Flip N' Drip. This would warm them both up.

This was probably the only time in her life, Miranda refused coffee.

Icily glaring with a firm shake of her head. No, she did want coffee or anything from Sachs ever again. Hoping when she leaves. Bears attack Andy.

This was going to be a long few hours of rain in this small space with Miranda.

Andy just chewed on a Nature Trail as Miranda talked, working herself up in an icy snit. "What am I doing here really? I am not Danielle Boone. I speak four languages fluently. I sit on The Met and the CFDA boards. I'm going back to the city and I am going to somehow forget about you. I will you know. I'll start learning knitting to relax it's like yoga and Instagraming and I'll try Tinder or Her."

Who was she kidding, Tinder or Her wasn't going to help her get over almost being with Andrea.

She was never going to be the same. Andrea could never be replaced.

Unlacing her wet sneakers upset, shoving them off. Wiping at her calves with the blanket. "I have great legs. You'll never enjoy them now."

Andy agreed with her. Admiring them up and down with an appreciative look. "You sure do. Miranda."

Making Miranda cover them up, her cheeks pinking.

"All thanks to Teitur. I might just sleep with him." Miranda said spitefully, looking right at Andy. For any reaction.

Teitur was Miranda's Danish personal trainer.

"Miranda, Teitur's boyfriend might not like that." Andy grinned at her, offering kindly. "Trail mix." Knowing Miranda got really grumpy when she didn't eat.

"Choke on them."

That was her dragon.

"How did you remember about Teitur?"

"I just did. Teitur from Faroe adores you Miranda, but I really don't think he's open to a three way. Though you could ask him nicely."

Miranda's mouth dropped open.

"So you're going back to civilization called Manhattan. Open a Tinder account, swipe, date and knit and Instagram. Good luck with all that." Cognac eyes sparkling on hers.

Miranda wanted to wipe that big grin off Andy Sachs face.

Andy would never have known or guessed Mir was a knitting dragon. "I'll be sure to send you some yarn." Andy offered.

"I really hate you." Staring in disbelief at Andy continuing to calmly unpack her wet things, unlacing her squelching hiking boots, slipping off her socks to bare feet, squeezing out her damp socks to the dragon rant.

"Oh. Do you?" Andy spoke. Chancing a glance up.

"Yes, I do." Miranda's blue eyes narrowed on Andy who she gave a dirty look to, flickering hurt eyes saw it. Narrowing on it. That was burning.

What a tragedy. Miss August's big tits were on fire.

Andy had to buy that magazine that day at Walmart, to do what to with it. Not Papier Mache, Miranda hands shook.

Did Andrea like them like that? Augmented? Looking down at hers. Which were not like Miss August's.

Folding her arms over herself. "Is it because you can tell, I haven't been with a woman?" Miranda wanted to know.

Andy's head shot up. "Miranda that's not the reason."

"What is the reason? Andy tell me. A few hours ago you wanted me. And now you don't. You said you want me to be with Kit. What happened?"

Andy rubbed her face, tiredly, exhaling as she unrolled her sleeping bag out. "It's late. Here."

Miranda eyed it.

"I'm not sharing a sleeping bag with you."

"Sorry Miranda it is not the Hilton. I can't call for a room. You'll have to. This is going to be all night, just you and me."

This small cabin held only her and Miranda.

Miranda just stared at the sleeping bag crossly.

"You're going to get a cold. Mir just get your clothes off. " Andy pointed out. Noticing her wearing one of her fleece pullover that clung wet to her.

Miranda's mouth thinned on Andy. _Get her clothes off_. Just like that. Because Andrea says so. She would not.

"Miranda just do as you're told for once."

Furious blue eyes narrowed. She was not five years old, clenching her teeth. Shivering from being wet. Fine. She'd get her clothes off herself thank you and Andy had better not see one part of her naked.

"Fine. Be damp. I'm not going to be."

Blue eyes flew open wide by what Andy was beginning to do. "What are you doing?"

"Undressing." Andy needed to get her clothes off to dry.

Miranda turned around quickly, normally she liked the rain, the sound of it, but stuck in this place with someone who was like this with her, made being here just awful, no unbearable and she knew she should have turned around and gone to the party with Kit tonight, and then she wouldn't be here with Andy fucking I hate you Sachs.

The cabin was basic, Miranda looked to the windows, staring at the blurry reflection in the condensation on glass panes, her mouth dried as she couldn't drag her eyes away, watching through the glass reflection as Andy slipped off a clinging to her t-shirt, Miranda's saw her nipples were outlined taut through the cotton fabric as Andy began pulling down her shorts over long limber legs.

Wonderful, Andrea was naked, wet and close to her.

Tilting her head, she saw more of Andrea bending to arrange her clothes on a line.

Miranda glimpsed her lumber spine meeting her slim buttocks like a Frishmuth sculpture, frowning as she gracefully pulled on a slate colored oversized sweatshirt, covering herself.

"Here." Andy offered out to her a dry shirt. Miranda wouldn't take it. She wasn't wearing that. Scrunching her nose up at it.

Andy sighed at her, lying down, facing away from Miranda.

After a few minutes in silence, Andy felt the soft crush of her joining her, Miranda was taking most of the blanket to herself.

Lying here beside Andy, Miranda just listened to the rain.

"I'm reading the book Precious Bane… I miss delivery at midnight in NY… I'd like to try a $200 dollar hot dog…I think though it would be the same as Papaya King's. I have a Lu P. tattoo on my inner thigh… I don't sleep well. I like Mars Bar Yorkshire Puddings. I'm allergic to bees. I know sign language. My class has a pet hamster named Yoda. I get around twenty mugs as gifts from my students every holiday."

"What?" Miranda said out to her.

"Miranda you said you wanted me to share things with you, so that's what I'm doing for you." Andy spoke to her in the flickering lit room.

That wasn't what she meant, clenching her white teeth. "That's not what I meant."

Andy sucked her teeth, exhaling out loudly. "Miranda what else do you want from me. You said you wanted me to share things and when I do it's not enough for you. What more can I say to you?"

"I meant more than _just that._ Andrea I listened to your voice mail message for over a year and I've never deleted it. That night you kissed me, I wasn't ready for you. I hurt you after you kissed me. I wish you'd forgive me. Wait. Is that why you're doing this to me. Telling me to go."

Andy bit out. "No."

Miranda wished Andrea would turn around and face her. "You don't know Andy, how much you are scored on my heart. You were from the first day you walked in, and met me with your big smile and your ugly clothes and your complete inability to ever hide a single thing you felt from me.''

Only hearing Andy's breathing. Not responding with anything to say back. Miranda wiped at her own face. Her mascara was not waterproof from the rain and tears.

Andy swallowed at hearing about her message from the pay phone. Miranda kept it.

"Now you do hide things from me, This. I can see it in you. What is it?" Reaching out gently and resting her soft hand towards Andy who moved away from her touch.

"Can't you just tell me, if I mean anything to you, if you do love me or have any feelings for me, what is Rhodri Nolan to you?"

Andy squeezed her coppery eyes shut. Why did Miranda have to push her tonight?

So by Andrea's silence next to her, she didn't love her.

"Did he help you?"

"Rhodri Nolan raped me." Turning her wet slick face back to hers. Andy said this very softly, tight… like she was choking.

Miranda just stared at her.

She'd heard Andy's words. Digested them mutely, moving closer towards her. Her heart was like a drum, her whole body wracked with its beat. This person hurt, no he violated Andy.

"Don't." Andy warned out. Getting up and away, putting a distance between her and Mir.

Not letting Miranda ask.

"It was that night, just after I kissed you. I was so stupid…I wasn't paying attention and he just…Nate always said not to cut down that path…and I did. I was on the phone.

He just was there…I- I tried to fight back…I did…he just wouldn't stop…after, when he was done. Doña was with me through it, she heard him. He cut me here and then he raped me again as I was bleeding and dying."

Miranda silently took in what that meant.

"I was fueled by rage and fury for a long time about it. I didn't even know his name and he'd been inside me. My soul felt like a hurricane. Like I was left in pieces and I was."

Tears were streaming down hers and Miranda's faces in the firelight.

"You asked me if I wanted to hurt myself. Miranda. Only once. I almost did but I couldn't do it."

"I drink to be able to sleep."

Sniffling, wiping at her own tear stained face with her fingers and sleeve. "That's why you just need to go…get away from me. Go be with Kit. That's why I want…no…I need you _to let go of me._ Miranda you don't want to be with something like me. Trust me you don't."

"I can't do that."

Andy looked at her in disbelief.

"Why can't you?"

Fingers began to caress slowly along her face, touching Andy's side of her face. Pulling back from Andy, looking into her eyes.

"Andrea, I told you, you are scored on my heart. You're a part of me. Always."

Miranda's lips slowly began to softly press to Andy's scars on her face caressing with her lips the silvery ridges on the one from her eye to the corners of her lip.

"Let me inside Andrea." Whispering against her skin.

Miranda placed her face close to Andy's, her slick with rain fingers stroked her burnished hair, moving along her skin, tracing her defined brow with soft pads of fingertips, tears and the remainders of rain sliding unchecked down her high defined cheekbones, pressing her nose (which she always thought was too long and defined and large) against hers

Seeing with her own blue eyes, in these few minutes, Andy just watched her, transfixed by her actions as if she was drinking in my touch on her.

I was drinking in her more. Drinking in her skin and rid rimmed eyes avoiding mine.

"I don't know how." Andy confessed out.

Covering the side of her face, retreating and withdrawing to somewhere Mir knew she couldn't reach Andy in. No. Not where he was.

No. He wasn't here. Not with her here.

Miranda took a hold of her, she kissed Andy. Letting her sheening pink lips rest against hers, slowing the kiss she was giving, and her own glistening tears mingled with Andy's. Tasting the saline on Andy's apt face, brushing close to her lashes.

Andy just looked at her.

Knowing that tiny particles of herself were about to ebb and entwine to Andy and become hers and she becoming mine, lifting off the blanket and pulling off over her damp white head, the fleece she'd borrowed and worn, dropped to pool, as she unzipping her dress down over her hips.

Releasing her bra, her palms uncovering herself for Andy to see and love.

Undressing Andy slowly with trembling hands as she whispered words of love to her, into her skin which she was meeting and pressing every bit of herself against her.

Andy's lips slid to hers. Kissing them softly then more urgently.

Mir just held Andy naked in her arms, stroking her and continue to hold, and hold her, pressing her limbs close to her smooth longer body, melting into her slow gentleness, parting her legs as Andy nestled between them. Moving with her as Miranda twined her legs around Andy's waist, drawing her in, to stay put between her legs, feeling her own silvery entrance was slick as Miranda slender fingers contacted dark curls, rubbing Andy with such gentle fingers.

Feathering it so lightly, caressing the hood as Andy did the same to her, trembling inside as both began quivering in response to this loving, breathless as her mouth opened against hers becoming as one.

Quivering to her.

Stroking her back, Andy came against her as she joined her, bringing her mouth to Andy's as they climaxed.

Arching and lying back on the sleeping bag and floor, Andy wrapped the blanket around them more.

Later looking at her, lying beside her, listening to the teeming rain around them, Andy traced her still lips with her long fingers, holding her to her.

Kissing her face softly, Miranda was sleeping. Still pressed to her intimately.

A small noise of hunger momentarily stopped Andy's slender digits caressing milky skin as she looked into her open blue eyes that met hers.

"Feed me soon or face the consequences." Miranda warned out.

"Now you'll eat trail mix?" Andy teased. Getting it from her backpack, falling back onto her.

Threading her hands in Andy's short messy hair, their bare pelvises meeting, yanked closer, nipping her lips, ignoring the snack. Releasing her brunette's lips.

"So if this was your last hour, how would you spend it?" Andy asked, leaning up more on her elbow.

Miranda's bare milky skin was uncovered, seeing Mir's skin was so much paler then her own, like pure snow, enjoying placing small open mouth light kisses on her.

Grazing her fingers to slide lazily down Andy's spine, lowering to rest on her brunette's square shaped bare bum.

"Shoe shopping…" Andy made a face. "Finding a vintage Givenchy that fits me perfectly. Eating two shakes from Black Tap. It is my last hour. Also that Calvin Klein underwear model billboard I see every morning, from my office window, might be fun to get to know him better." Miranda teased Andy

Sobering at a look given by Andy. "This. Only this. With you is all I want if this is my last hour. And you?"

Andy's eyes held hers. Pretending to think about it, really hard. Receiving a pinched bum for taking so long. "Oww. I'd have to be naked. With a woman who I'm scored on her heart."

Miranda's mouth twitched, her silver forelock astray, "Oh so you'd spend your last hour with her only. Naked?"

"Yeah. It does make doing something like this a lot easier."

Returning Andy's sly smile, arching her breasts to meet Andy's. "Oh it does. Does it?"

Receiving from her naked brunette a deeper kiss.

Engrossed completely with Andy's mouth and tongue and her own heartbeat, not noticing the rain cleared up.


End file.
